Son of Ares - Torture of Ares
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: The third instalment of The Son of Ares series After living alone away from anything and everyone Markos Lutz is approached by the Goddess of Love for a mission that will bring him face to face with his past.
1. Chapter 1

The young demi-god trampled through the forest, he had two rabbits in his hand and a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. He made his way back up to his dusty mountain cabin, kicking open the door and dumping the rabbits on a small table, he removed the bow and quiver from his back coming to a stop in front of a partially shattered mirror. He stared at his own reflection, his green eyes rimmed with dark circles, his dark hair was shaggy and almost covered his eyes, he took a knife from his belt and grasped some of his longer hair and was about to cut through when he felt a presence behind him. In one swift move he spun throwing the dagger towards the intruder.

The blade was caught easily by the woman that stood before him, he studied her for a moment, her blonde hair cascade down her shoulders and her eyes were alight with amusement. She seemed to radiate a glow which only came from one being

"Lady Aphrodite" he bowed slightly

The goddess smiled back at him

"Hello Markos Lutz, I am in need of your aid" she said sweetly

And so Markos found himself sat across a grimy little table from the goddess of love and beauty, he couldn't help but think she was really out of place in his cabin, Aphrodite looked around the little dusty place before her dazzling eyes settled on Markos, she took in his features, his scruffy beard and tangled black hair

"You do look so much like your father Markos, especially in his younger years" she tilted her head slightly she still held the dagger in her delicate hands "Apart from the messiness of course"

Then she snapped her fingers and a weird sensation radiated through Markos

"That's more like it" the goddess smiled

Markos looked down and he was in clean new clothes, a black button down shirt and dark jeans, he ran a hand through his hair finding it shorter and slightly styled, his beard now a light stubble. He could also smell a slight cologne, he looked back up at the goddess who was still smiling at him.

"Er… thank you" he said unsure of what exactly she wanted "You said you needed my help"

Her smile faltered slightly "Yes indeed, well it's about your father Markos"

"What of him" Markos said with a slight bitterness

"He is missing"

"Missing? My father is the loudest of all the gods of Olympus, how can nobody not know where he is?" Markos voice was level "Have you spoken to Clarisse, she speaks to him more than I"

Aphrodite shook her head "I came straight to you, he talks about you the most, he may never admit it but you are his favourite child Markos" she was quiet for a moment before continuing "I have looked but my husband is keeping a close eye on me, if word was to get out that the god of war is missing then some might try to attack Olympus"

Markos nodded, he thought for a moment "Where did you last see him?"

The goddess blushed slightly "Our last rendezvous was two weeks ago, we went to Napa Valley to one of Dionysus's holiday residents" she smirked "He doesn't go there much anymore, the wine turns to water when he is there, not good for business"

There was a sudden shake of the earth and Aphrodite sighed and rolled her beautiful eyes "My husband is looking for me, I have to go now" she winked at the younger demi-god and blew him a kiss. And with that there was a poof of pink smoke and she was gone.

"Helpful" he grumbled to himself.

Markos stood there for a moment thinking, the god of war was missing and the only thing he had to go on was his father's not so secret affair with Aphrodite in the Napa Valley. He looked at himself in the mirror once again, his skin was now clean and his hair was styled with some sort of invisible gel. He ran a hand through it ruffling it back to a slightly more messy state that he was used to, he looked down at his clothes and decided to change into more suitable attire. As he removed the black shirt he felt the regular pain of his back and his mind flashed back to when he had been judged by Themis goddess of Law for his crimes against Hades, even after all this time, the years that have passed he still felt the pain like the cuts were new. Another nasty trick of Zeus so Markos would always remember not to trifle with the gods again.

He packed a rucksack full of food and weapons, he kept a concealed dagger at his hip and another in his boot. He took one last look around the small cabin, wondering when he might see it again. It might not be much but it had been his home for a long time now. With a deep breath he stepped out into the rain, he looked up, the clouds were dark. Something was troubling Zeus once more, it was any wonder they didn't have a thunder storm constantly over the U.S.

The last he heard Clarisse was still in Nevada helping out Gleeson at the Wilderness School, Markos was currently residing in South Dakota it was a good days travel by mortal vehicles. But Markos did not have that sort of time, he needed a fast way. He took a deep breath and using his fingers whistled, the sound carried across the hills, there was a moment of silence, but then in the distance there was a howl. Not long after that heavy footfalls drew closer, then through the trees bounded a war hound of Ares. It was 6 feet tall and had a very muscular body, it's fur was a deep red, when it stopped before him it bowed it's head knowing that Markos was a son of it's master.

"Do you know where your master is?" Markos asked scratching the beast behind it's pointed ear, the hound let out a low whimper, Markos sighed "I didn't think so"

He patted it's broad shoulder and leapt up onto it's back, instantly a black leather strap appeared around it's neck and he grasped tightly knowing full well the speed at which these beasts could go.


	2. Chapter 2

The hounds enormous paws thudded heavily against the wet ground, it's fur along with Markos was soaked from the heavy downpour, it didn't help that because of the speed at which the war hound was moving the rain pelted him so hard it was making it difficult for him to see the path ahead. He trusted in the hounds sense of direction to find his way, the ride was long even with the immense speed provided by the hound, luckily the rain stopped after an hour or so. The temperature rose the further south they travelled, Markos knew they must be getting close now the lush green forests had turned to the dusty desert air. The sun began to beat down, making Markos sweat, in the distance he started to make out a long row of cabins.

Unlike camp Half-blood there was no magical border surrounding the Wilderness School, but as they got closer the Hound started to slow, he sensed the mortals close by, even with the mist the mortals might wonder why he was riding a huge dog. Markos dismounted, his boots making a small dust cloud, he turned to the large red beast who was starting to pant.

"Thank you, return to your home, I may call upon you again" Markos patted the War Hound, who bowed again and scarpered into the distance a cloud of dust in it's wake. Markos turned to face the School before him, it was unlike any mortal school, it was more like a correctional camp for dysfunctional kids, it didn't have classrooms and the students, well some were transferred from Camp Half-blood for being a little difficult to handle and some were just regular mortals. Chiron had once spoken about sending Markos there, away from others but instead he wanted to keep him away from any mortals he could harm, Markos took a deep breath and started towards the school, the sun beating down on him.

It must have been after school hours by now because the grounds were filled with teenagers, all in their own groups. Stares followed the son of Ares as he made his way across the quad, a group of girls watched him closely one whistled at him, a young dark haired who was wearing so much make up she looked orange waved at him

"Hey handsome come hang with us" she called

The girls around her giggled and waved to Markos.

"LILY!" called a low gruff voice

Markos and the girls turned to see a shorter man in a coaches uniform standing on the steps outside the biggest cabin in the quad

"Do I need to remind you why you are here?" he asked firmly, arms crossed over his chest

The girl Lily rolled her eyes and continued talking to the other girls.

Markos walked over to the shorter man in the hat, he was very muscular but Markos saw the small signs of a satyr.

"Gleeson Hedge?" Markos asked coming to a stop in front of the grumpy man,

"Who's askin" he replied bluntly

Markos didn't care for his tone but he kept his voice level

"I am looking for my sister Clarisse" he glanced to make sure no one was listening in "It's about our father"

The satyr stared at him for a long while, chewing on something "And your name is?"

"Markos Lutz"

Gleeson stepped forwards a baseball bat appearing in his hand from nowhere, he glared down at Markos from the steps

"Yes I have heard about you Markos" he rested the baseball bat on his shoulder "Am I going to have any trouble Mr Lutz"

Markos squared off to him "Not unless someone else starts it" his fist clenching

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Markos"

He turned to see the tall blonde walking towards them both

"Gleeson has been training with that bat longer than you've been alive" she reached out her hand, Markos met her halfway both clasping the others wrists in a Greek greeting.

"What are you doing here brother?" she asked

Markos looked between Gleeson who was still watching them and his half-sister "Our father is missing"

Clarisse eyebrows came together "What do you mean missing?" she demanded

The three of them sat in Gleeson's office which was covered with old sport memorabilia, Clarisse had said that all the items were from demi-gods victors in the mortal world. He had replayed his conversation with Aphrodite to them, both quiet as he told them everything, Clarisse kept shifting in her seat, her ADHD and battle reflexes kicking in.

"The war hound couldn't even sense him" Markos finished

There was silence in the room as they absorbed what they were being told,

"How can he missing, he is the God of War" Clarisse demanded, her hands reaching instinctively for her dagger but stopped herself. She looked up into her brothers green eyes "What do we do?"

Markos thought for a moment,that was a good question "We head to Napa Valley to Mr D's vacation home, talk to the satyrs there, maybe they know something"

Clarisse nodded, she turned to Gleeson who nodded at her, he rose and rummaged into his pocket. He tossed a set of silver keys at Clarisse "Back in one piece Miss La Rue"

Clarisse had rushed back to her cabin packing her gear together, he boyfriend Chris Rodriguez had ask to come with the Children of Ares but Clarisse pointed out that Gleeson needed help around the school in her absence. They spoke quietly and shared a short kiss before Clarisse rejoined her brother and together they started to walk to the garage where their car was waiting. Clarisse opened the double doors to reveal a red gleaming muscle car

"Dodge Charger?" Markos asked stunned at the vehicle before him

"Yer" Clarisse said calmly "Apparently the original owner of the company was a satyr, they get a discount on any Dodge" she tapped the car's badge which was a rams head, it glowed slightly

Markos took in the impressive car, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss his pick-up truck but it was left by the entrance of the underworld, he didn't dare go anywhere near Hades domain. Just being in the same state had him on edge.

Clarisse checked her phone, a look of concern crossed her face

"I'm sure Chris hasn't texted you yet Clarisse" Markos lent against the car's roof, Clarisse turned to him and sneered

"Just for that you don't get to drive the car" without hesitation she hopped in behind the wheel and the engine roared to life. Markos admired the car one last time before taking the passenger seat. And the two children of Ares speed off across the desert tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

The sibling spoke little as they sped through the highways and crossed the state border, they stopped at a service station to rest for a moment and get something to eat. Halfway through their burgers Clarisse's phone buzzed

"Err I will be back in a minute" then she all but ran out of the door with the phone to her ear. Markos thought that maybe she was missing Chris more than she let on, he watched her as she paced outside by the car, she looked almost guilty as she glanced back inside the gas station at Markos. Something was definitely off with the blonde demi-god, Markos paid for the food and exited after Clarisse, at the sound of his approach though she snapped the phone closed and shoved it back into the pocket of her combat trousers.

"Everything alright?" Markos asked curiously "Chris okay?"

"What no… I mean yer Chris is fine" Clarisse put on a defensive front "Are we going or not" she marched off to the car leaving Markos a little stunned. He didn't say anything about the phone call again, but anything he asked was met with a pissy response, like Clarisse was trying to hide something from Markos. But for the life of him he could not work out what.

The closer they got to the Naxos Valley the more satyrs they could see in the vine yard hills, any mortal that would look would only see hard workers because of the mist. But Markos and Clarisse could see a few playing their reeds and a couple of horns poking up from their hats. They had the strawberry fields at the former Camp-Halfblood but nothing compared to this scale, all the fields surrounding as far as the eye can see were filled with grape vines overflowing with the fruit. They came off the main road and they saw the vacation home of Dionysus, it was more like mansion, three storeys high and at least 60'000 square foot. Pale brick work reflected the setting orange sun and huge widows were open, curtains blowing in the slight breeze.

"Nice" Clarisse said looking up at the house from the drive way which was lined with tall thin green trees, as they pulled up outside they could see a figure waiting for them in the door way. Markos heard Clarisse exhale, he switched off the car and was about to get out when she turned to Markos as if she was going to say something but then decided against it and stepped out of the car. Marching up to the mansion doors.

Markos stepped out and called after her

"Hey whats going on with you?" he caught up with her after a few steps, she said nothing "Clarisse, if you are missing Chris that much then you can go back to him, I will find our father on my own"

"It's not about Chris" her eyes had turned fiery at the mention of her boyfriend

Markos stared down at her "Then what is up with you?" he demanded

The figure had clopped down to them at this point, he was a satyr his shaggy legs out and horns on show, he was older with grey hairs peppered in his fur and quite heavily set.

"Good evening you must be Clarisse and Markos, we have been expecting you" he gestured towards the house "Your companions are inside already, a meal has been prepared" he started towards the house

"What companions?" Markos asked hand going for his blade

"Ease brother, I sent for aid" Clarisse placed a hand on his arm stopping him drawing his weapon

"Who?" Markos demanded

Clarisse started walking into the house "Come and see brother and please just stay calm"

Markos was puzzled he followed cautiously, hand still resting on the hilt of the blade strapped to his side. The Satyr happily trotted through the house, his hoofs echoing on the polished wooden floor. Markos looked up to see a huge portrait hanging above a fire place, it was of Dionysus and a younger dark haired beauty who he assumed must be his wife Ariadne. They reached the end of a grand corridor and there was another two satyrs standing there pulling the double doors open. A large table was set including candles in holders, there were already two people sitting at the table, they rose at the sound of the door and turned to face Markos and Clarisse. Percy Jackson stood closest to the door, behind him looking down at the table was the brunette that often found her way into Markos's dreams. Annabeth Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Markos didn't know what to do, he stood there motionless in the door way, his eyes fixed upon her face. Annabeth's eyes flickered up meeting his for a fleeting moment before she turned her blue eyes onto Clarisse and smiled at her kindly. Percy stepped forwards extending his hand to Clarisse

"Been a while Daughter of Ares"

"It certainly has Son of Poseidon, I assume you had a safe journey" Clarisse asked

"What are you doing here?" Markos interrupted his eyes locked on the daughter of Athena she took a deep breath and looked up at Markos but avoided his eyes,

"Clarisse called us, said you needed aid" her voice was exactly the way he remembered it, smooth like silk. He studied her for a moment, it had been a long time since she walked away, there were slight dark circles under her blue eyes, she had a tan to her skin, probably from being outside a lot of the time and he hair was longer, probably been cut many times since they had last laid eyes upon her.

Markos was about to say something when the satyrs walked back in with trays of food and bottles of wine from their vineyard, they pulled out chairs for all of the demigods. Percy sat at the head off the table with Markos and Clarisse to his right and Annabeth opposite them to his left. The older Satyr stood at the corner of the table

"Good evening young ones, welcome to Naxos Vineyard" he clicked his finger and the others rushed forwards with the food trays and wine bottles "Please enjoy yourselves, rooms have been prepared for you all up stairs" he took a few steps back and just stood in the corner.

The food looked amazing, Roasted chickens and an array of vegetables the smell alone was to die for. Clarisse not sensing or not caring about the awkward air in the room began to dig in, piling her plate high, she took a long gulp of wine

"Wow, that's amazing" she took another drink from it "Brother try this" she pushed his goblet towards him, but he did not even look at it, he still watched only Annabeth and she knew it, but she did not meet his eyes, instead she began to eat a little. Underneath the table Markos's fists were turning white and beginning to shake, he bit down on his tongue to make sure he would not speak the words he wanted to say. The trembling started to make it's way up Markos's arms, he could taste blood from biting his tongue so hard. He stood suddenly, causing everyone to look at him, Percy's hand going for Riptide, even Annabeth was now looking up at him, he could see fear in her eyes, fear of him, he needed to leave this room.

"Excuse me" he said through gritted teeth and turned leaving the room, satyrs rushing to open the doors for him, he kept walking until he was in the middle of one of the vineyards away from prying eyes. There was a tree nearby, he launch his foot into it creating a large splintered dent in the dark. He slumped against the tree sliding down till he sat on the dusty ground, he took deep breaths trying to calm the storm that raged in his heart.

He stared up at the moon, it was almost full, so many times he had watched the moon during his isolation, 28 moon cycles he had watched alone. That was the only way he knew how much time had passed, the counting of the days and the rise and fall of the moon. He sat there for a long time until he heard footsteps close by, he turned his head looking through the vines but he saw no one.

"Hello Markos"

The son of Ares whirled around drawing his sword but it was knocked away easily, in front of him stood the beautiful mortal form of Aphrodite.

She smiled at him coyly tilting her head slightly, her hair was brunette this time and pulled round onto one of her shoulders in a plat that looked very familiar to Markos.

"We have to stop meeting like this young Markos" she stroked his cheek, taking a step closer.

"Maybe not creeping up on me would help" Markos tried to step back but Aphrodite mirrored his movement "What are you doing here?"

"You remind me so much of your father" her hand was still rested on his cheek "So handsome, so dangerous"

Markos stepped back again out of the Goddess's reach "Do you have any news for me Aphrodite?" he asked losing his patience with the Goddess of Beauty, she didn't reply, but instead sauntered around the tree. Coming to stand behind Markos, a hand on his upper arm.

"I wanted to see you… and your progress finding your father" her fingers trailed up to his shoulder and then to his neck. Markos felt his eyes getting heavy, his mind becoming cloudy, the fingers on his neck feeling like nothing he had never felt before.

"I err… I, we… we have only just arrived" his head rolled back slightly, as her fingers ran through his hair.

Aphrodite turned him with her hand, but when Markos's eyes fell upon the Goddess of beauty, she wasn't the one he wanted, he snapped out of her magic and stumbled back barely standing. He took some deep breaths and his eyes focused back, his reality returning to him. He had heard of Aphrodite's amokinesis and her ability to control emotions and bend others to her will, but he had never begun to think he would ever experience it. He looked up at the sound of someone gasping, there standing in the middle of the vineyard, moonlight reflecting her soft features. Annabeth, eyes wide and mouth open stood there motionless unsure on what she had just witnessed. Aphrodite looked between the two of them, a small smile still playing on her lips

"Well I will take that as my cue to leave" and like that she was gone in the night air leaving the two demigods staring at one another.

Markos straightened, putting away his sword, he wanted to say something, anything in fact but his brain would not work, he just watched her, astounded by her beauty in the moonlight. He shook his head trying to get rid of the excess of Aphrodites powers.

"We have been looking for you" Annabeth said quietly, finding that she could not tear her gaze away from him "Um… Percy and Clarisse are speaking to the satyrs" she turned and started back towards the house.

Markos ran forward catching her arm

"Wait" he said, she turned but looked at the floor, it was then Markos realised he didn't know what to say, he could feel her warmth through her jacket, smell the sweet scent she always seemed to have.

"Please" she said pulling out of grip "Please don't"


	5. Chapter 5

Clarisse and Percy were sat in one of the large rooms which Markos assumed was Dionysus's study, the older satyr was with them along with a couple of others that looked more like Grover's age. All eyes turned when Annabeth and Markos entered, Percy's gaze darkened slightly but said nothing

"The goats don't know anything" Clarisse said rudely. One of the younger satyrs shuffled awkwardly which caught Markos's attention

"I don't think that is true" Markos muttered, he walked right up to the shorter satyr "Tell me what you know now" he voice was low and menacing and the small satyr started to sweat, but still he did not speak, all eyes were on the pair now as Markos loomed over him. Then everything happened very fast, the satyr pushed Markos backwards and bolted towards the door as the other young jumped from out of the small window, the demigods were momentarily stunned before Markos regained his balance

"Clarisse! Go for the little one!" Markos yelled as he launched out of the window and into the dirt, he barely heard her acknowledgement as he bolted after the satyr. He thundered through the vineyards after the speedy half goat, satyrs are fast when their legs are free and although Markos was a strong demigod he found himself falling behind but still he pelted after the shaggy legged figure.

The satyr was getting further and further away and Markos was starting to slow slightly, then he could hear a rumbling coming from behind getting closer and closer, he glanced behind to see a quad bike racing towards him, Annabeth seated on tops, the wind blasting her hair. She zoomed next to Markos who skilfully jumped onto the back and Annabeth hit the throttle, they began to catch the satyr who was also beginning to tire of running. Markos kept his eyes on the satyr and tried not to think about how close he was to Annabeth right now, he need to focus. As they grew closer to the running goat Markos adjusted his position so he was crouched on the back and when Annabeth got close enough Markos launch himself 5 feet into the escaping satyr, sending them both into the wooden trellises and into the dirt. Markos leapt up heading towards the satyr, who turned around and kicked both hooves into Markos, catching him in the face and chest. Blood leaked from a new gash on Markos's forehead as he tackled the satyr again and forced his face into the dirt, they wrestled for a moment both exchanging blows the satyr trying to get free but the son of Ares was too strong and launched his fist straight onto the satyr's temple so hard that it knock him out cold. Markos stumbled backwards taking deep breaths, pain shot through his chest and echoed around his head, he needed to stay in control, needed to stay calm.

He didn't even realise that Annabeth had circled back and was now checking on the knocked out satyr, fearing for a moment that he was dead. She glanced at Markos who was on all fours, eyes squeezed shut, he wasn't trembling which she took as a good sign but she could see blood dripping to the ground mixing with the grape juice.

"Markos?" she said quietly

He raised his hand in silence, gesturing that he needed a moment. She waited patiently, watching him closely encase he lost control, her heart was pounding in her chest, she knew what had happened last time she was around him when he lost control to the blood rage. After another moment the son of Ares began to stand, a hand going to his head, when he brought it away blood covered his fingers. Annabeth slowly stepped forward

"Can I see?"

Markos nodded slowly, Annabeth came to stand in front of him, her delicate hands reaching for his face, he could remember the way they used to be this close. How she would run her fingers through his hair, the softness of her skin underneath his callous hands. Her fingers barely touched his skin but his eyes never left hers as she inspected his wound

"How do you feel?" she asked as she stepped back

"Light headed" he said without thinking, he stared down into her blue eyes that appeared slightly silver in the bright moon light

There was a groaning noise behind them, the satyr was coming to, Markos sped over and wound some of the guide wire off the broken trellises around the squirming satyr and hauled him to his hooves.

"Tell me what I want to know" Markos demanded hands curled around his collar, but the satyr stayed quiet, blood trickling from his nose

"Markos" Annabeth hand came on his shoulder pulling him back "Lets take him back to the house" She looked him straight in the eye, Markos exhaled irritably, he nodded to her. Then grabbed one of the satyrs horns and began to drag him

"You should thank the gods that she is here and not my sister" Markos growled.

It took them a good 10 minutes to walk back up to the house, the satyr tried to escape a couple of times but then realised it was useless. They hauled him back into the study and bound him to the chair, Percy and Clarisse had already sat the younger satyr in a chair in the corner and bolted the windows shut. Annabeth locked the door behind them, she turned and made eye contact with Percy who had been looking between her and Markos since they had returned. Markos wiped the blood from his face and looked down at the two half goats, he stalked between the two of them.

"Who wants to start talking first then?" neither satyr met his gaze

Annabeth took over "See what I don't understand is why two working satyrs would run when asked what happened to Ares" she sat on a chair in front of them "We don't want to hurt either of you"

Clarisse let out a little laugh which got a glare from Annabeth

"Did you see anything?" she asked the younger one, he squirmed underneath her gaze, he glanced to the older satyr who glared at him and shook his head slowly warning him to stay quiet.

"Hey" Markos slapped the older ones head "Don't threaten him" Markos yanked the satyr and the chair into a nearby closet and slammed the door. Clarisse grinned widely and even Annabeth tried to hide a small smile. She turned her blue eyes back to the younger one

"Were you threatened?" she asked kindly, he stayed quiet for a moment eyes flicking between every one of the demigods

"I… I saw Ares" he stuttered, he gulped and began bouncing his leg nervously

"It's okay take your time" Annabeth soothed

"He was taken from the vineyard"

All the demigods lent towards him in anticipation, the goats eyes went wide

"Please don't hurt Gregor he is just trying to protect the vineyard" he spluttered looking up at Markos

Markos stepped forwards

"You have my word that no harm will come to Gregor as long as you tell us the truth" the satyr nodded

"He and the Lady Aphrodite visit here sometimes, the last time they came it was like normal, they kept to themselves upstairs" the young half-breed fidgeted "Then Lady Aphrodite left, she was being summoned by her husband, the ground shook like always, she bid us all farewell, she is very beautiful" he blushed a little before clearing his throat

"Then Ares stormed down and out of the door, me and Gregor were out in the fields when we saw them" his hands shook slightly

"Saw who?" Annabeth asked placing a comforting hand on the satyrs arm, he looked up into her eyes

"Giants, Miss, there were giants waiting for him" his voice baaed a little at the end, fear in his voice "Ares struggled against them but they captured him in a huge jar, they laughed, me and Gregor hid we were afraid"

Clarisse and Markos looked at one another


	6. Chapter 6

"A jar?" Markos knelt in front of the seated Satyr "Tell me how many giants were there?"

The goat looked at Markos, he must have sensed something bad because he cringed away slightly and turned back to Annabeth

"Two giants"

"Brother" Clarisse summoned walking outside the room, Markos followed closing the door behind them, the hallway was empty

"You thinking the same thing I am?" she asked

"Otis and Ephialtes" he comfirned

Worry flashed across Clarisse's features "What do we do know?"

"Good question" Markos's hand went to his head, the wound had re opened and blood trickled down the side of his face "First I have to take care of this"

The Satyrs had prepared four rooms for the demigods and Markos was in the en-suite to his, staring into the mirror trying to stitch his own forehead back together. It wasn't going well, he didn't have the patience for it right now, he wanted to do something, to fight something but with no knowledge of where the giants had taken his father there was nothing to be done. He braced his hands against the edge of the sink and took a deep breath, he looked at his reflection again, his sister was looking to him for answers but he had none to give her. A gentle knock at the door sounded, probably Clarisse he thought or another satyr

"Come in" he called as he attempted to do another stitch but he was never good at healing and ended up scratching his eyebrow

"You are making a mess"

Markos whirled around, Annabeth stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, she was watching him with kind eyes but still in those eyes he could see fear.

"Sit down" she said as she walked over to the sink where the first aid box was, Markos complied unable to take his eyes off her, she was wearing a tightly fitting vest and the jeans from earlier. He watched how her hands made quick work of threading the thread through the needle, she turned to face him with a clean damp cloth in her hand. Gently she cleaned away the excess blood so she could see how bad the gash was,

"Does it hurt?" she asked inspecting the skin

"Not really" he lied, he couldn't think straight right now, it had been so long since they had last seen each other, so very long. But she still looked as beautiful as he remembered, the brown hair that usually fell over her shoulders was now pulled back into a ponytail so it stayed out of the way. Markos eyes trailed down her body, but something on her upper arm caught his attention, scars, so pale that they seemed to glisten. His fingertips went to her arm

"What happened?" he asked he looked up into her eyes

"Onocentaur, Percy and I found some other scattered demigods and they were being attacked so we intervened, I was not careful enough though and he grabbed me, I wasn't fully focused on the fight" she stopped short as if she had revealed to much, she swallowed and carried on stitching Markos's head. Markos trailed his fingers delicately across the skin following the four scars as they curved down her arm eventually dropping his hand back into his lap. He watched her face again, there was a little crease that appeared between her eyebrows whenever she concentrated.

Annabeth tried to keep her eyes focused on the stitching but when she was done she found her eyes wandering down to his, silence filling the air between them, so much needed to be said but neither saying anything. Another couple of minutes past when Annabeth broke the silence

"You're all patched up" she turned and hastily started to clean away the medical equipment, her hands trembling slightly.

"Annabeth you don't have to…" Markos started to say but it was clear Annabeth wasn't listening, he stood coming behind her, placing one of his hands on top of hers stopping her actions

"Annabeth stop" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, she caught her breath. Markos could feel his heart racing, and was pretty sure hers was doing the same, her skin soft under his hand, the smell of her hair. Slowly Markos laced his fingers through hers, he watched their reflection, watching for her reaction, she had her eyes closed.

Markos pulled her hand gently turning her to face him, she opened her eyes slowly finding his, her eyes were sad

"Annabeth I…"

"I can't" Annabeth spluttered, she blinked back tears, she moved out of Markos's space releasing his hand as she did, she walked directly to the door. Markos followed her but stayed back

"I'm sorry Annabeth"

With her hand on the door she stopped

"So am I Markos" she looked back at him, then she left the room, the door closing softly behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Markos didn't sleep that night, instead he climbed out onto the roof from his window and watch as the moon cross the sky, Annabeth's eyes filling his mind, those eyes that held so much wisdom but also so much pain, pain which he caused. He had sworn to himself never to seek her out again, to let her live her life without thinking of him, but now they were stuck on a quest to save Ares. He couldn't understand why Clarisse had called them, it was not their parent in jeopardy, he couldn't believe that Clarisse had put Annabeth through this.

He leaned back onto the slated roof and exhaled, he needed to focus on the quest at hand, it was clear to him that Annabeth still wanted to go her own way and he would respect that, it was the safest way. He had been alone for a reason, everyone he got close to ended up dead, it was what happened to Cassie and it was almost what happened to Annabeth.

A few more hours past and Markos watched as Apollo rode his golden chariot across the sky bringing the sun up behind him. He heard the satyrs starting their early morning work, they went into the vineyards and started playing their soft melodies.

"Markos!?"

He sat up at the sound of his name

"Markos!"

He recognised his sisters voice coming from the open window, he slide back into the room to find Clarisse wandering around

"There you are" she said when she finally saw him standing there "C'mon, we have to work out where the giants have taken our father"

Percy and Annabeth were already downstairs, Annabeth was sitting at the large study desk with a laptop in front of her while Percy stood behind her watching as she typed away. Percy looked up at their entrance but Annabeth kept her eyes on the computer screen. Clarisse sat beside Annabeth while Markos remained standing by the edge of the table

"Well not much is known about Otis and Ephialtes, not even in the Demigod files" Annabeth frowned at the laptop and continued typing

"Our father was humiliated" Markos said making Annabeth jump slightly "He had it wiped from the records, the only things you will find are whispers and rumours from eons ago"

"Great" said Clarisse "What now then?" she slammed a chair into the table

"Clarisse calm down" Annabeth said, she turned her blue gaze to Markos, she faltered for a moment "What do you know about the capturing of Ares?"

"Not much, the Adoalae giants were conceived when Iphimedia opened herself to the ocean and was met by Poseidon"

"What!?" Percy exclaimed "Poseidon?"

Markos snapped at him "Yes Percy your Daddy like most gods can't keep it in their pants"

Silence fell in the room, everyone taken back at the sudden outburst, but Markos had grown tired of Percy's ignorance long ago

"As I was saying the giants are sons of Poseidon, they were greedy and wanted Artemis and Hera for their own wives, they tried to storm Olympus and were intercepted by Ares, he was younger and ignorant and tried to take them by himself, the story goes that they overpowered him and shoved him in a jar, for thirteen months they had him in that jar"

Everybody watched Markos with fascination

"How was he released?" asked Annabeth eyes locked with his

"Eriboea, the giants stepmother she disliked them and told Hermes what had happened, he in turn told Artemis and she went to them and tricked them into killing each other" Markos kept his eyes on Annabeth who thought for a moment, her fingers absentmindedly trailed along the elegant carvings in the wood of the table top.

"This still doesn't help us, we are just sitting here" Clarisse grumbled she stood and circled the room coming to a stop in front of the large windows looking out over the vineyards "We know who but we are no closer"

Markos could see she was getting worked up and soon she would be yelling

"Clarisse" Markos said calmly, she turned her hard gaze upon him "Go fill up the charger in case we need it"

Clarisse nodded and stalked out slamming the door behind her, Percy and Annabeth watched her go, a look of concern on Annabeth's features

"She will be fine" Markos reassured "She hates not being in action"

Annabeth smile weakly in acknowledgment, she continued to ponder their current predicament.

The three of them sat and discussed options ad theories for a few hours, Clarisse had come back from the car and decided the best use of her time would be to workout in the vineyard gardens. Markos stayed quiet mostly and just watched as Annabeth bounced ideas of Percy, she was brilliant her mind always working, Percy didn't do much he was more or less reflecting her own thoughts. Even Markos had to admit they made a pretty good team, and he disliked that, but what right did he have over their lives.

"Markos?"

Markos's attention snapped back to the room, both Percy and Annabeth were looking at him, waiting.

"What?" he asked

"Annabeth asked about the war hounds or boars, could they help locate you father?" Percy repeated

Markos shook his head "I called upon one to aid my travels to find Clarisse, he did not know where Ares was"

Annabeth stood slowly "That was yesterday, could you call them again to see if there is any change?"

Markos agreed and started to walk from the room, the trio went out to the courtyard overlooking the fields. He looked out, squinting in the afternoon sun he took a deep breath and whistled, the sound echoed over the hills and caused several satyrs to turn and look for the source of the noise.

The familiar distant howl replied and in the very distance there was cloud of dust billowing, kicked up by heavy paws, the beast drew closer.

A few of the Satyrs out in the field saw the huge red hound and ran for cover unaware it was summoned. The hound skidded to a stop in front of Markos, bowing it's head again

"Hello friend" Markos patted the hound on the shoulder, it huffed at him and pushed it's head against his chest playfully

"Incredible" Annabeth breathed "I've never seen one up close before, it's magnificent" she walked around the beast slowly examining it, the beast watched her as she came to stop by it's front of her, it's red eyes looked at Markos

Markos nodded with a slight smile, letting the beast know that Annabeth was a friend, the war hound bowed to the daughter of Athena. Markos watched as her features lit up and her smile broadened, slowly she reached out to stroke along his cheek.

"Friend, can you sense my father?" Markos asked, the hound sniffed the sky, but once again as Markos feared the hound whimpered slightly.

"Thank you anyway" Markos patted the hounds back, suddenly the hound reared it's large head back and howled, it turned and scraped the ground with it's huge paw

Annabeth jumped back in surprise as did Percy but Markos stood his ground understanding perfectly that the beast had sensed something. It began sniffing the ground and barked at Markos,

"Steady boy" Markos turned to Percy "Get Clarisse and the charger, I have to go with him I do not know how long this scent will last"

He leapt up, mounting the beast. Before he could take off Annabeth was at his side

"Take me with you, I can keep track of where we go" there was excitement in her voice and her eyes were ablaze with curiosity.

Markos extended his hand which was quickly taken by Annabeth

"Annabeth?" Percy called "You sure about this?"

Before Annabeth could respond the war hound took off, Anabeth's arms wrapped around Markos immediately as she squealed at the surprising speeds, a small smile crossed Markos's face.


	8. Chapter 8

The war hound's paws pounded the ground as he sped over hills and through valleys,

"We are heading west" called Annabeth over the wind, she was still hugged to Markos's back her hands clutching at his shirt. They could already smell the sea and and within minutes they reached the coastline, the beast came to a stop at the waters edge, it sniffed along the water line.

"Has he lost the scent?" Annabeth asked, Markos dismounted and helped Annabeth off the large beast

"I'm not sure" Markos knelt by the beast who reared it's head again and looked out towards the ocean, Markos followed his gaze

"What is that? North Pacific?" he asked

"Yes" Annabeth confirmed coming to stand beside Markos

Markos kept following his gaze, staring out into the vast ocean "What's out there?"

Annabeth looked out "Hawaii, Japan, China, Europe the vastness of the ocean, I don't know where to start" She exhaled, Markos knew full well that she hated not knowing the answers.

There was a small buzz, and Annabeth fished into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone

"Hey Percy… no we are fine" she paced up and down the beach "We are on the coast, almost exactly due west from the vineyard… Percy I'm fine"

Markos could just imagine what Percy was asking her ' _Are you sure you're okay being alone with Markos_ or _Has he hurt you yet?_

Markos clenched his fists slightly, he knew it was a valid question considering what had happened the last time, but still it angered him to know that it was perfect Percy Jackson who had asked.

Annabeth snapped her phone shut, she stared at the sand for a long moment, her eyes had that worried look that Markos knew well. He stood slowly as not to startle her, he waited for a moment

"You okay?" he asked softly

She exhaled and nodded "I just wish I had some answers, some way to find Ares" she nudged a rock with her boot and kicked it into the ocean. She looked out over the blue surf

"Whats out there?" she asked, mainly to herself, she shook her head "Percy and Clarisse should be here in just under an hour"

She sat on the sand and stared out into the wide expanse of ocean, Markos turned his attention back to the war hound who still sniffed the air and pawed at the water, war hounds didn't like water much not since Ares killed one of Poseidon's demi-god sons, ever since then the water had not been friendly to those who serve Ares. The hound whimpered and pawed at the water again.

"Calm down boy" Markos said patting the beasts side, the hound sat on the sand but refused to look anywhere else but the one spot on the horizon.

"What do you sense?" Markos muttered quietly to the hound, he stood there for another moment before turning to see Annabeth watching him, her blue eyes finding his. Her eyes seemed conflicted like she wanted to ask something, something that was weighing on her mind, she played with a rock she had picked up off of the beach, twirling it in her hands. Markos sat down near her not wanting to crowd her, he took a deep breath and listened to the ocean wondering if he should talk to her. The last time at the villa had not gone so well, he had no doubt that being alone with him was difficult. Markos dared a glance over to see that Annabeth had her head rested on her knee, the position she normally sat in when something was bothering her.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, neither knowing not to say or if they should speak at all, Annabeth continued to fiddle with the rock in her hands, if she continued for much longer then the rock would become perfectly smooth, her eyes every so often would glance sideways looking towards Markos who sat in the sand 5 feet from her. She noticed his eyes they seemed different, she couldn't quite place what but there was something new in his green eyes. She studied him subtly, he looked the same as he did all that time ago, how long had it been she wondered, she had tried to forget to get on with her life but more often than she'd like he crossed her mind and invaded her dreams. She noticed new scars on his skin, some fresher than others, maybe a couple of weeks old, still pink around the edges

"Black ram"

Markos's sudden voice made Annabeth jump a little, he looked round at her and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the skin on his shoulder, a large healing scrape went from his tricep and up and behind his shoulder, it look like it went further but his tee covered it.

"Black ram?" she asked

"Yer, Hades holds a grudge, Who knew?" he joked, it made Annabeth smile slightly before she realised that he was still being tormented by the Lord of the Underworld, and by the sound of it, this wasn't the first time

"How often?" she asked scooting a little closer to inspect his shoulder, but then remembered herself and remained still

Markos thought for a moment, he ran through his encounters in his mind

"I cannot be certain all were Hades, I'm still a Demigod after all, monsters seek me out no matter what"

Annabeth could tell he was sparing her the details and she hated when he did that

"Markos tell me" she asked but Markos knew it was more of a demand

He exhaled and thought it better not to argue

"In the past year 16 monsters have crossed paths with me, but only 6 I know were sent from Hades, that's why Ares gave me the power to summon the war hounds, without them I'm not sure I would have made it" he trailed off

There was another moment of silence, Annabeth thought of Markos fighting against monsters alone, her thought were interrupted when a figure appeared next to them

Both Markos and Annabeth drew their weapons, they faltered when they saw a brunette in a skimpy bikini laying on a beach towel, she looked over her sunglasses and winked at Markos, who rolled his eyes and put away his sword.

"Hello Handsome" Aphrodite lounged back "Miss me?"

"Like a rash" Annabeth muttered

The Goddess shot her a glare but smiled sweetly at Markos, she looked him up and down

"Hmmm… this wont do" she clicked her fingers and Markos felt a sudden rush of air, he looked down to find himself in board shorts and nothing else, his clothes were in a neat pile next to where he had been sitting

Markos groaned "Must you keep doing that?"

But Aphrodite was looking at his body, admiring his toned figure and strong arms.

Annabeth couldn't help but look too, her eyes fell on his back and she felt tears in her eyes, it wasn't the healing scars but the blackened lettering seared into his back, the warning of the gods. The ancient Greek writing told of his supposed crimes, the last time they had gone to Olympus, Markos was tortured for attempting to kill Hades. She looked away unable took she the pain she caused, he had only gone up against Hades to save her life.

Markos unaware of Annabeth reaction behind him began to move towards his clothes

"Why must you ruin my fun Son of Ares?" Aphrodite moaned

"I thought I was just here to rescue my father, not to be your play thing while he is gone" he replied dryly

"Why can't you be both?" Aphrodite was suddenly by his side, a hand on his cheek "I'm so lonely Markos"

That hot sensation coursed along his skin, the rest of the world began to fade away, he could only see her eyes, they couldn't make their mind up on what colour to be so they kept shifting. He knew that this was wrong, it was just the magic, but the more he looked into her eyes the more he forgot. He could feel his limbs going heavy, like he wanted to lay down, yes he thought lay down in the sand with the beautiful Goddess.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth stood there in shock, frozen as she watch as Markos became putty in her hand, she watched as Aphrodite ran her hands down his bare chest, her cheeks flared hot and a hand went to her dagger

"Aphrodite" she called walking cautiously forward, anger flooded the young Demigod, the Goddess ignored her

"Markos?" she called again coming closer "Markos snap out of it"

"Quiet child" Aphrodite snapped, turning a sharp glare on her

"Why do you do this? He is trying to find Ares for you" Annabeth demanded hand gripping the hilt of her dagger tightly

"He is handsome, don't you think Daughter of Athena?" she teased as she stroked his cheek tenderly "He looks like his father was in the beginning, strong arms and gorgeous eyes"

"Release him, please" she asked

The goddess just smiled and turned back to Markos

Annabeth drew her dagger, Aphrodite's eyes flickered to her, she let out a short laugh

"You cannot harm me with that Demigod"

Annabeth's mind whirled with what to do, Markos needed to wake up, then it hit her

"It's not you i'm gonna use it on" then she sliced quickly at Markos's back, nothing to do serious damage but just enough

"Ahhh!" Markos back arched and the connection was broken, He spun to face the threat to find Annabeth's blue eyes filled with fear, her dagger raised in a defensive manner. Markos's body trembled, he clenched his fists and clenched his teeth, he needed to calm down but pain seared his back and his vision was tinging red.

Annabeth was frozen in fear, she had seen this wild look in his eyes before and in all honesty it scared her to her core, she wanted to calm him but she couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"MARKOS!"

A large wave slammed into him forcing him down into the sand, he was dragged into the water, he yelled out but his mouth filled with salt water, he could hear voices shouting but couldn't hear the words. He fought against the current, it was strong and unnatural… Percy, he thought. That stupid son of Poseidon sticking his nose where it shouldn't be again. The waves died down and Markos was able to stand, he gasped a lungful of air and rubbed water out of his eyes, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably now, his eyes found the idiot sea prince. Annabeth was waving her arms at him, anger over her normally soft features. Markos stormed towards Percy, his heart pounding in his ears, his breathing heavy.

Clarisse rushed towards him grabbing his arm, she was trying to hold him back but he was too strong now

"You sorry excuse for a Demigod, always getting in the way" His voice was deep and almost growling "You piece of kopros"

Percy started to square off to him, they were 5 feet from each other and Markos was like an oncoming storm,

"Markos don't do anything you will regret" Percy warned, he was summoning the sea again, the waves getting wilder behind them

Annabeth dived between them before Markos reached him

"ENOUGH!" her breathing was heavy too, she turned to Percy "Stop it" then turned her gaze upon Markos, she placed her hands on his chest summoning all her courage

"Look at me" she said softly

Markos teared his glare from Percy to look down at Annabeth, fear was etched on her face

"Take a deep breath"

It took him a couple of tries and more teeth clenching but he inhaled deeply and exhaled closing his eyes, he focused on the hands on his chest, the smell of her skin. After a few minutes and a lot more inhaling deeply Markos eventually opened his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to look Annabeth in the eyes.

"I'm fine" he moved out of her reach and walked down the beach alone.

The two girls watched him go, Annabeth's heart telling her to go after him but her head told her that was a bad idea, instead she sat down on the beach, the hell hound had run off when it's master was dragged into the sea, Aphrodite had disappeared into pink smoke when Percy and Clarisse showed up.

Clarisse looked to Annabeth "What's going on?"

Annabeth remained quiet for a moment watching as Markos's distant figure sat down on the sand, head in his hands, punishing himself for losing control

"It's not his fault" Annabeth admitted looking down at the sand by her own feet "I attacked him"

"You what?!" Clarisse demanded making Annabeth look at her "Why in Hades would you do that?"

Annabeth explained what had happened, how Aphrodite had charmed him with her powers to toy with him, the only way she could think of to snap him out of it was to get his attention, she hadn't counted on Percy mistaking the situation and attacking Markos.

Percy came skulking back to the two girls, he put his hands on annabeth's upper arms

"I'm sorry, Are you okay? Did he harm you at all?" Annabeth could see the concern and a tad of jealousy in the sea blue eyes

"He didn't hurt me, it was a misunderstanding that was all, Aphrodite toying with his mind"

Percy pulled her into a hug, over his shoulder she could see Markos, she couldn't be certain but she could feel his eyes upon her and Percy.

Sensing the tension in Annabeth's eyes, Clarisse started to walk towards her brother, picking up his clothes that still sat in the sand

"I will check on him" she muttered making eye contact with Annabeth, she nodded gratefully

Annabeth watched while Clarisse sat beside her brother, she could not hear what was being said but Markos hung his head in shame, Clarisse placed a hand on his shoulder

"You still have feelings for him, don't you" Percy's voice was quiet and low, his eyes turning grey like the sea "I've seen it"

Annabeth's chest panged with pain "I don't know Percy" she turned back to him "You're my best friend"

"Yer well" he ran a hand over the back of his neck "I was kinda hoping we could be something more, and I think you already knew that"

Annabeth's silence spoke louder than anything she could have said,

"I thought you needed time after Markos, I've been waiting, I thought we were getting closer" he exhaled looking very tired "I saw the look on your face when Clarisse contacted us about meeting her and Markos, your eyes lit up"

"Percy.. I…" she didn't know what to say, her head told her Percy was the wisest option, he was strong and a good person, she couldn't deny she had strong feelings for him but she didn't feel in love with him. Then a small part of her heart yearned for Markos, ever since she walked away and the more time she spent with him that small part of her heart was growing. She knew he was dangerous, the past had proven it, but she could also see that he was trying so hard to control the beast that lurked in his soul.

Percy shifted uncomfortably and turned his gaze to the sea which seemed to still be a little stormy despite the sunny weather, there was a sudden whinny and a flash of colour over the waves.

"A hippocampus" breathed Percy, he walked forwards into the surf as the marine beast came towards him, using his powers Percy walked on top of the waves that suddenly became calm. He stopped eye to eye with the beast who spoke to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarisse and Markos re joined Annabeth, Markos keeping his distance from her, he was fully clothed now but still a haunted look in his eyes. After a few moments Percy turned with a small smile on his face

"We're going to Hawaii" he announced

He was met by stunned silence,

"What?" Clarisse and Annabeth said in unison, both looking at Percy in disbelief.

"The Hippocampus he saw giants on one of the smaller islands of Hawaii" he paused for a moment "They had a giant jar" he clarified

"You serious?" Clarisse asked

And so the four found themselves riding across the ocean at full speed on the iridescent hippocampi, Percy lead the way with Annabeth behind him, Markos and Clarisse on the second that Percy had summoned from the ocean. He didn't seem too happy with two children of Ares on his back, Markos naturally repelled all animals apart from the ones sacred to Ares, it didn't bother him though he was never one for pets. What did bother him was the way Annabeth's hands rested on Percy's sides, the way she would hug to his back when they launched over waves, but all the anger and jealousy melted away when he saw the beaming smile on her face. When she was splashed playfully by the hippocampus or they leapt so high from the surface of the water a beautiful smile would spread across her face. It had been a long time since he had seen her smile like that, her eyes would light up as they were crinkled by the smile that crossed her amazing features.

Markos had a long time to think on the way to Hawaii, he thought about Annabeth mostly, he wondered if she was happy with Percy, if she was truly happy. He wondered if she missed him or even if she had thought of him at all over the pass two years. He closed his eyes, then he took a deep breath and looked over to her, of course she's happy with Percy.

Though he would never admit it aloud Percy was a good guy, better than most, a little naive but he was also a hero of Olympus who didn't lose it and stab his girlfriend. Markos shuddered as the memory flashed back into his mind, the blood that drenched her clothes, the red on his hands, how pale her skin became, how cold she was.

He was a monster, Annabeth had tried to fix him and he had technically killed her, just like how he killed Cassie all those years ago. He had decided then he didn't deserve happiness, but Annabeth came into his life and turned it upside down in the best and the worst ways. And yet again he had ruined it all again, if they did find Ares and some how survived then he would return to his cabin, he wouldn't put anyone through that again, he was toxic.

"Markos, Look" Clarisse yelled above the wind, Markos focused on where she was pointing, in the distance they could see an island "They took Ares to Hawaii? For what a honeymoon?"

They continued their journey towards the land when Percy called out to them

"They say that they saw the giants round by the mountains just over there" he pointed to a rocky cliff face it was riddled with caves and other openings "Looks like we will have to search for them"

"There must be hundreds of openings" pointed out Clarisse with a huff

Annabeth studied the cliffs as they grew closer "We only have to search the ones that are large enough for the giants to get in and out of, my guess it's going to be close to sea level"

"Why?" asked Percy

"Would you want to lug a god in a huge jar up the side of a cliff" she joked, poking him in the ribs

He smiled at her "I guess not" their earlier argument all but forgotten, Percy was good like that, he never held grudges and was quick to forgive. Annabeth wondered why she couldn't love him, in almost every way he was the perfect guy, she shook her head and dismissed the thought, she had to focus on the quest in hand.

They had the hippocampuses swim close to the cave entrances one by one, trying to judge which was their best bet, but as they moved to a large entrance the sea creatures whinnied and back away

"Whoa boy" Percy exclaimed

"What's wrong with them?" called Markos as he held on and stopped Clarisse from slipping off

Percy spoke to the Hippocampus but all they said was 'danger, not good'

"I think we found our cave" he petted the side of the creature calming it "They don't want to go near it"

"Question Jackson" everyone turned to Clarisse "How are we getting over there if they won't go near the entrance, children of Ares don't do well in oceans"

A small smile made it's way onto Percy's face "Let me worry about that"

And in no time at all the last of the four surfed their way onto rocks, although Markos's landing was not the most graceful, he stumbled onto the rocks and rolled onto his back. Before he could yell at Percy there was a loud and low rumbling overhead

"Zeus is getting wise to Ares absence, we need to hurry" Annabeth said, she turned to the cave and a shiver ran down her back

Percy extended a hand to Markos "Sorry that's my bad" he seemed sincere, so Markos accepted his hand, taking a deep breath

"No worries" he said and they too faced the dark and damp cave

"Anyone got a light?" asked Clarisse as she drew her spear, it became full sized in her hand. Markos dug into his pocket pulling out a light, Annabeth noticed it was engraved with the initials 'C.R.S' she averted her eyes as Markos realised she had noticed, he then rummaged through his pack pulling out the board shorts that Aphrodite had put him in

"Jackson can you get us some drift wood"

In less than a minute they had two flaming torches, Annabeth took one and Percy took the other.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they entered Annabeth's heartbeat quickened, she could sense something very bad in this cave, she tried to push the feeling to the back of her mind. Percy led the way with Clarisse by his side, her eyes darting around looking for any signs of danger. Markos brought up the rear, he pulled his sword from his pack, he twisted the hilt in a certain way and the one blade split into two, giving him two long fighting knives, the blades had a red tint to them, a gift from his father. Annabeth walked between them, she noticed her hands were shaking, the grip on her dagger was sweaty, she felt that cold shiver down her back as though she was being watched, but when she looked back there was only Markos, his eyes glinting darkly in the fire light.

"You okay?" he asked when he saw her eyes wide with fear

"Yer" she lied "I'm fine"

Markos looked at her pale complexion and her trembling hands "No you're not" he came close to her and placed a hand on her forehead a frown crossing his features

"You feel icy, Jackson!" he called, Percy and Clarisse both turned

"What's wrong" then he saw Annabeth's face "Annabeth?" he came rushing to her side

"I'm fine really" she tried to argue "It's just this place"

"She looks… Terrified" Clarisse piped up, studying the other girls features

"Do you want to leave?" Percy asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, the action causing Markos to take a step back, further out of the torch light

Annabeth shook her head "No, we have to continue" she took a deep breath and steadied her hand

"You sure?" Percy asked quietly, concern filling his face

Annabeth nodded and started to move

"Stay still" commanded Markos, his eyes glued to her shoulder "Annabeth keep your eyes on Percy"

"What?" Annabeth started to turn her head

"ANNABETH!"

His yell caused her to freeze, he walked towards her slowly, dark eyes fixed on her shoulder. She could feel something on there

"Markos?" she asked voice trembling slightly

"Stay completely still" he said in a reassuring voice

Her eyes flickered to Percy who was also staring at her shoulder, then she knew what it was, the crawling feeling, she breathing quickened, she knew she should stay absolutely still but there was a force pulling her eyes towards her shoulder, she knew what she would see.

She saw legs and fangs striking at her as a blade swiped across her vision and the tarantula was cut in two, milliseconds away from biting her face. She gasped and fell into Percy's hold, she took a few deep breaths looking up to Markos who stood over her, blade in his hand, she could see in his face that he wished she had fallen into him, but he simply wiped his blade and continued looking around.

"You okay" Percy asked frantically checking her face for any signs of injury, Markos's blade had come so close

"I'm okay, I'm fine" although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more, she stood on her own but Percy still kept his hand on her arm. He looked into her eyes, they had a silent conversation they had so many times before, he was worried, and to be honest so was she.

The group continued moving ahead slowly through the cave network, Markos lead the way this time followed by Percy, the girls followed them, all vigilant. Annabeth felt as though things were still crawling across her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she shook it off putting it down to her fear of spiders. For a while there was nothing, just the crackle of the flaming torches and the sound of their footsteps on the rocks. Percy was about to suggest they give up and try an alternative cave, when a skittering sound echoed above them. All eyes shot towards the ceiling of the cave but it was too far away from the light to see anything

"Daughter of Athena" the whisper echoed around the rock wall, Annabeth's heart froze, she did not recognise the voice but who ever was in here with them knew who her mother was.

"I can smell the stench of her blood running through your veins" the breathing was heavy, and the skittering continued.

Percy's head darted around looking for any sign of who was talking to them

"Who are you?" he demanded, his grip on riptide tightening

"I'm daughter of Idmon" said the voice

Markos looked around the darkness, but the echoes were making it impossible to determine where the voice was coming from

"What do you want?" Percy's voice echoed

"You invade my home and ask what I want?" the voice cooed, there was a small laugh "I want her death"

A screeching scream reverberated as a huge form came crashing down from above, aiming for Annabeth, Percy barely had time to shove her out of the way and took the brunt of the force. He was thrown back into the wall, the back of his head hitting the cold jagged rock. There was a moment of silence as the four demigods stared at the creature in front of them, she was human from the waist up, had beautiful black flowing hair that looked soft to the touch, she had glowing yellow eyes. But from the waist down eight huge legs held her up

"Arachne" Annabeth whimpered, her eyes were wide and filled with fear,

"I was beautiful once" sneered Arachne "Then your mother and her jealousy turned me into this"

She darted towards Annabeth, and if it wasn't for Clarisse blocking her way with her spear, she would have been side swiped.

"Get away from her" warned Clarisse, jabbing her spear at Arachne who hissed and kicked out at her. Markos tried to attack from behind, but as he raised his swords spiders rained down from the roof and onto him, he writhed in pain as they bit into his skin, all their legs crawling across his skin.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy shook of his groggy feeling and stared at the scene in front of him, Annabeth was frozen in fear as Clarisse battled the spider woman, Markos was on his knees as he threw off the arachnids that crawled across his skin, biting deep with their fangs

"Jackson!" He bellowed as he clawed the spiders from his skin, legs going in his mouth "Get Annabeth out of here!"

Percy looked back at Annabeth who still stood there, her eyes wide, jaw clenched. Percy leapt to his feet shaking away the last wooziness in his head, he rushed forward grabbing Annabeth's arm and tugging her away from the fighting, he turned back to see Clarisse battling the giant spider lady, Markos on his knees yelling out in pain, any moment know he would lose it, the curse taking over. He wanted to help, but he needed to get Annabeth clear from here, in the moment he chose, clasping Annabeth's hand tighter he pulled her out of the main cave, running for the entrance. In his mind he was screaming out for the hippocampus, he heard their whinny as they saw the light. Percy continued to pull a fear frozen Annabeth, her hand was freezing to his touch, they reached the waters edge when Annabeth suddenly stopped almost pulling Percy's arm from the socket

"We.. We c-can't leave… them" she stuttered, her arms trembled.

"I'll go back, stay with the hippocampi" and with those last words Annabeth watched as Percy ran back into the caves.

Annabeth was frozen she stared at the entrance to the cave, she could hear echoing grunts and yells, she looked down at her hands that still shook violently, she couldn't just leave her friends in there, this was her fight. Arachne wanted her, and she was now hurting the people she cared about most. Her head shot up at the sound of a tremendous roar that echoed down the tunnel, shaking the walls, loose bits of rocks falling.

"Markos" she breathed, tears filled her eyes. There was a sudden light in the cave and a heat wave, smoke soon followed billowing out of the cave. Without any hesitation Annabeth dived back into the cave, she ripped her sleeve off and tied it around her face in a make shift mask, she squinted through the smoke dagger in hand, she could hear an evil cackle. As she neared the main cave the scene before her sent fear into her very soul, Clarisse was surrounded by fire as she tried to climb the rocky wall to avoid the flames. Markos was wrapped in a web and constricted to the wall as the flames grew closer to face.

Finally Annabeth's eyes fell upon Percy as he was raised into the air by the spider witch, her clawed hand around his neck as she kicked and struggled against her grip

"ARACHNE!" Annabeth called over the commotion

Yellow eyes found her instantly, a hiss escaping her lips, she dropped Percy with a thud and turned to face the young Demigod

"You come back to face me daughter of Athena" she sneered "Not so wise after all" she laughed a shrill cackle and advanced with speed, Annabeth dived out of her reach and drew her blade, she took a deep breath and focused, she couldn't think about anything but the fight at hand. She blocked everything out all the yells and the flames, she focused only on the monster before her.

She calculated Arachne's method of attack as she dodged another round, Annabeth adjusted and stood tall, her fear fading replaced by a need to win

"Your thirst for revenge is you down fall" Annabeth said over the flames

Arachne's eyes flared yellow, reflecting the fire around her, she screeched and sped towards the Demigod, Annabeth moved with ease to sweep her dagger cutting into one of the eight black widow like legs, that held the monster up. Black blood seeped from the wound and the spider lady stumbled to the ground, not being able to use one of her many legs. Arachne spat venom to the floor, and attempted to put weight onto her leg with no luck.

"You will regret that" she hissed, but Annabeth had already move onto the next step on the plan that formulated in her mind

"Percy!" she glanced at the son of Poseidon who met her eyes "Flood the cave"

Percy did not know the reason but he knew to trust her, summoning all his strength he willed the sea to rush into the cave. A rumbling noise echoed down the tunnel as Arachne turned it was too late the wall of water hit her like a truck. Percy created pockets of bubbles around his friends, but there was so much to control, he tried to hold it, he tasted blood in his mouth. He yelled out in pain as the pressure became to much and the water filled the whole cave, he had just enough power left to flush the water out before collapsing.

Annabeth rose coughing and spluttering, glancing around she saw Clarisse rising aswell and grabbing her spear. Her eyes widened slightly as she shot up

"Markos?" Clarisse sprinted over to where her brother was still hoisted in the air, not moving "Brother?"

Annabeth stood to aid her but before she moved there was a groaning that took her attention, Percy was just coming around.

"Percy are you okay?" she went to his side helping him to his feet and checking him over for injuries

"Yer" he mumbled a hand going to his head "Hey Annabeth"

"Yes" she answered looking up into his aqua eyes

He exhaled "No more quests after this one please" he lent his head on her shoulder. Annabeth smiled weakly running a hand over his drenched hair.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a thud causing the two demigods to turn, Markos was now struggling against the webbing that surrounded his torso, his teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Clarisse took a cautionary step back as her brother, strained against the bonds letting out a roar as he broke free. The web shattered like glass, Markos coughed and slammed his fist to the floor cracking it slightly, Percy's hand instinctively went to Riptide as he backed the two girls away from him.

"Markos?" Percy said but there was no response "MARKOS!" he yelled

Markos's head snapped up, glaring at three of them, Clarisse and Annabeth gasped. They stared into eyes filled with darkness, his green eyes were gone replaced by black unemotional ones. His teeth were still clenched, his body shaking.

"Markos?" Clarisse spoke quietly unsure whether she was talking to her brother or the blood cursed version of him. After a moment of silence Markos stood slowly keeping his eyes on Percy

"What's going on?" he asked carefully, he raised his hands in a yielding manner, his eyes found Annabeth behind the others backing away slowly, fear etched in her pale features.

"What is going on?" he asked again

Clarisse stepped forward around Percy to stand in front of her brother

"Brother, I need you to calm down, take a deep breath" she suggested

Markos's brow furrowed in confusion "What do you mean?" he looked down at his hands and his body searching for any signs of what they were talking about.

Clarisse picked up one of Markos's blades and handed it to him

"Your eyes brother" she whispered

Everyone held their breaths as the son of Ares took the cold metal and looked into the reflective blade, his eyes widened, hands tightening, he could feel it cut into his hand but he didn't care, blood trickled down his forearm as he stared into his own eyes, blackened like his soul.

A hand came to rest upon his causing him to look up at his sister as she took the blade back, she was one of the bravest people he knew but even now faced with him he could see the worry in her eyes. He released the sword without saying a word, he looked at the others one last time, Percy still had Riptide tightly in his hand, ready for Markos to flip out. Maybe he was right, he was a ticking time bomb, just waiting for the next incident to make him lose control, he was the monster. He couldn't be in this cave, not like this, giving all of them a wide birth he left.

The three demigods listened to his footsteps as they faded away, leaving them in silence

"Fools" a voice echoed,

They looked around finding the spidered witch, her legs trapped under a fallen rock slide, her blackened blood pooling around her

"You will fail, Ares will be trapped and Olympus will fall" she hissed

Clarisse marched towards her, her brother's sword raised in her hand

"CLARISSE!" Annabeth called grabbing her arm "Wait"

"What?" Clarisse demanded wanting to end this creature pitiful life

"We still need answers" Annabeth said calmingly, Clarisse look like she was going to throw a strop but yielded to the daughter of wisdom. Annabeth turned to Arachne

"We're not going to kill you" she started

"HA, is that your threat little girl, you must really work on it" the spider cackled

Annabeth kneeled down near her but not close enough to get swiped at

"I don't think you understand Arachne" Annabeth stared into those yellow eyes "You need to be killed to reform, however judging by your wounds and the fact you can't move, you won't die in this current position nor will you escape"

The smile on Arachne's face faded, grasping at what the daughter of Athena was saying, she snarled and attempted to move but the rocks restricted her

"That's what I thought" Annabeth said calmly "So give us the information that we need and we will help you along to your next life"

Arachne remained quiet, she thought over Annabeth's offer

The three demigods waited for her answer, but Annabeth knew she had her backed into a corner, she just had to wait. After a couple of minutes of staring Arachne exhaled and hissed violently

"Fine, the giants took the snivelling god to the closest entrance of Tartarus" she struggled again against the rocks with no result "Now release me you worthless would be gods"

"With pleasure" Clarisse rushed forwards slicing through the monster's torso with ease

"Clarisse!" Annabeth warned but it was too late, the body went rigid then crumbled into dust

The daughter of wisdom squared off to the daughter of war

"Why did you do that?" Annabeth demanded "She could have given us more information"

"Are you blind Annabeth?" She exclaimed "Or do you just not care about Markos anymore?"

Annabeth stopped her reply, suddenly taken aback by Clarisse's outburst

"Did you see what this monster has done to him, did you see his eyes!?" she continued raising her voice

"Hey" Percy dived between the two woman "That's enough" he didn't know what either of them would do or what he should say so he just stood there, hoping they wouldn't tear each others throats out. Clarisse glared at the goddess of wisdom

"You're lucky that I left her alive that long" and with that she stormed out of the caves.

Percy turned to Annabeth seeing the tears in her eyes

"Hey don't listen to her, you know she is just upset" he soothed

"Percy let's just go"

Percy turned with her "Go where? Las Vegas?"

Annabeth picked up Markos's other sword and began to walk out "Nevada isn't the closest entrance to Tartarus Percy"

Percy jogged to catch up "Then where?"

"Mariana Trench" she said as they walked out into the sunlight "All 36'070 feet of it"

She stopped dead when she saw Markos's sitting with Clarisse staring into the water, he did not look up as Clarisse walked away to meet Percy and Annabeth. Clarisse nodded at Annabeth, it was her way of apologising without ever showing the weakness of the words

"How is he?" Annabeth asked looking pass Clarisse to the form staring into the ocean

"He doesn't know what's happening" she replied gazing down at his feet

"And his eyes?" Percy interjected

She exhaled "No change" she ran a hand through her hair "He seems relatively calm, there is no reason for him to still be in this state"

The three went quiet each thinking the same thing, but coming up with different answers

"He can't go with us" stated Percy

Both girls turned on him "It's our father that is missing, Aphrodite went to him"

Annabeth nodded "There's got to be a reason for that Percy, we can't just ignore that"

Percy rolled his eyes "Annabeth look at him, he can't control this curse properly" he could see the girls starting to protest "I know he is trying but if we push him too much, he will snap, we've seen what he is capable of" he gestured to Annabeth's stomach

"So we won't push him" Clarisse voiced up "But like it or not we need him"

"Percy's right"

Everyone turned to see Markos standing behind the group, he did not look directly at any of them, his hands in loose fists.

"But I need to do this" he continued "I will not force any of you to come any further, this is my burden to bear"

Clarisse stepped next to her brother "I will not abandon you or our father" she crossed her arms and waited expectantly for the others.

Percy stood there motionless, he didn't know what to do, he knew that he was needed to get them where they needed to go but, looking into Markos's eyes he saw the danger in them, the blackness. He had already lost Annabeth once from the blood rage, he couldn't do it again.

"I will agree to take you where you need to go, the deepest part of my father's domain on one condition" Percy stated, Markos looked at him "Annabeth is to return home"

Annabeth's head shot up "Excuse me?"

"Agreed" nodded Markos

Annabeth took a step back not believing her ears "You cannot make this decision for me"

"Annabeth is right, it is her choice" piped up Clarisse

"No" the boys said in unison

"You need me to get to the entrance, and I will not take Annabeth, it's too dangerous" Percy said looking down at his feet, he knew this would hurt Annabeth but he could not bear to see her in danger or worse.

"Too dangerous?" she asked harshly "Was it too dangerous for me to save your ass from countless monsters? To save other Demigods? Or is this really about somebody else"

She did not say his name but everyone instantly knew she spoke of Markos, But Annabeth didn't care if they knew, she was furious

"Percy you cannot control what I can and can't do with my life, I am not yours to protect" she blinked back angry tears as she yelled

"Annabeth!" Markos snapped causing her to stop her ranting, her grey eyes met his black ones "I will not take you, I do not want you there" he clenched his fists tighter

"Markos" she began

"My word is final Annabeth, stay on this island or return to your home" and with that Markos turned away and walked back to the other side of the cave opening "Percy time is of the essence"

Percy summoned one of the hippocampi and turned back to Annabeth "He will take you back home"

Annabeth was silent, she just glared at Percy, How dare they decide her choices for her, like she was some helpless maiden in a tower.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarrise watched as she stood next to her brother, she huffed and turned to him, slapping the back of his head

"Are you truly that blind to see brother"

He stayed quiet,

"Can you not see that she is here for you?" she continued

Still no answer, she grew impatient, she moved her hand to slap him again, but he was too swift and caught her

"Enough Clarisse"

"Why must you be an arrogant son of a…"

"Clarisse" His voice was deeper than usual "I know she is here for me and that is why she must return"

"But why?" she asked looking into her brothers unfamiliar eyes "This could be your chance for actual happiness, please brother reconsider"

"Enough" he muttered harshly "I tried happiness before, I gave into my feelings for Annabeth and looked what happened to her"

"Markos..."

"I murdered her Clarisse, she was dead by my hand and I swore never to seek her out again for her safety and for my sanity" his expression darkened "And you, knowing full well everything that I did everything I put her through, you ask for her aid, for what purpose Clarisse?"

Clarisse looked out over the sea, she exhaled "I did not mean to put you or her through this Markos"

"I know, what's done is done, we shall not discuss this anymore"

He stood as Percy walked over to them with his head low

"It was the right thing to do" Markos comforted him "We need to get moving"

It took a good while but finally the hippocampus accepted Markos, but even so Percy knew that the creature was not happy with the choice of passengers. For the whole way it poured down with rain,

"Zeus is not happy" Called Clarisse over the storm that was brewing

"He probably knows that Ares is missing" replied Markos "Percy how much further?"

Percy rubbed the rain from his face and focused for a moment, he listened to the ocean, hearing it's words in his mind

"Less than an hour" he called back "We are close"

But the trio soon found that the closer they got to their destination the worst the storm became, the seas grew rougher as lightning flashed across the sky and thunder drowned out any other sound. The hippocampi struggled against the waves, Percy urged them on promising rest soon, but even so their paced slowed. More time passed and the harder it got for the Demigods to hold onto their creatures, the rain beating down so hard they could not see, they just had to trust in Percy's direction. Clarisse clung to Markos's back as waves crashed down upon them

"Does your father want to kill us Jackson!?" Clarisse shouted, spitting out a mouthful of seawater. Markos's hands were numb from the cold waters, he breathed through gritted teeth, they had to be close now he thought.

"THERE!"

Clarisse and Markos followed Percy's gaze, but all they saw was more ocean

"You sure?" she asked sceptically

"Get into the ocean" Percy bellowed back

"Are you crazy?!" Markos yelled looking at the rough seas "We'll drown"

"Trust me" and with that Percy dived into the waters, disappearing under the surface

"Percy!" Clarisse called looking for any signs of him

"Damn it Jackson" Markos cursed, he turned back to his sister "Hold onto me and don't let go"

"What? No" she began to argue but as she saw her brother prepare to jump she grabbed his arm and was pulled into the icy water

Markos had braced his body for the onslaughting current, but none came. He opened his eyes slowly it was dark but the water was so clear and calm that he could see the edges of the underwater cliffs. He spun in the water to see Clarisse holding his arm with her eyes clenched shut, he clasped her shoulder and she opened her eyes, they widened at something behind Markos. There was a huge bubble floating towards them with a figure inside, Percy. The children of Ares did not resist the bubble when it engulfed them, both gasping for air when they were inside. Markos shook the sea water from his face, clearing his eyes

"Going down?" Percy asked with a grin on his face, neither Markos or Clarisse laughed, they both felt the same feeling, heard the same echo, an echo only heard by the children of Ares

Markos winced at the noise whereas Clarisse tried to cover her ears to block the sound but nothing worked, this was not a normal sound, but one that was sent through the bloodlines.

"Percy we have to hurry" Markos's voice was strained from the pain

"Whats going on?" Percy asked as he knelt beside Clarisse

"Ares…" Markos took a deep breath "He is being tortured"

Percy descended as fast as his powers would allow him, he watched as the two children of Ares struggled with the sound he could not hear, he knew that something bad must be happening to the god of war.

 _Father?_ He asked _Are you there, I'm in need of guidance_

He waited for an answer, he waited a long time

 _Father please_

 _Percy_

the voice echoed in Percy's mind

 _Now is not the time, Olympus is in uproar, one of our own is missing_

 _Ares I know father_

There was a pause, Percy had wondered if his Poseidon had gone

 _How do you know of this?_

 _We are tracking him ourselves_

 _Percy this is dangerous, tell me where you are_

 _The Mariana trench, the entrance to Tartarus_

 _Do not do anything that is in Hades domain_ he warned

And then he was gone, the voice disappeared. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"What is it?"

Percy turned to see Clarisse watching him, the strain in her voice was clear, but her face was neutral. Percy made a decision in that moment to not tell them about the conversation with his father

"Nothing, just the pressure" he lied, she seemed to buy it, or was just too focused on the echoing in her head.

Deeper and deeper they sunk, they did not see much sealife, Percy had said they did not like the cold waters mixed with the smell of death. The chasm they descended in was vast, but it was getting narrower little by little, the walls were grey and cold looking, they were definitely heading towards Tartarus. The three demigods stayed silent in the bubble, all watching, all waiting for any sign. They were almost in complete darkness now, outside there was nothing but stillness, but still Ares voice echoed in his children's ears.

"Markos" Clarisse whispered, her brother looked up at her, seeing her eyes where directed beneath their makeshift bubble, he followed her gaze. 100 feet below them was what appeared to be another force field like the bubble Percy had created, but this one was much large, inside it the cave walls were carved and on one side a huge doorway was etched into the stone.

"We're here" he muttered, his hand on his sword.

Percy slowed as they near the entrance "Get ready for a bumpy landing"

As soon as the bubble touched the force field it burst and the three demigods fell, luckily it wasn't a very long drop but Percy still landed flat on the floor, whereas the two children of Ares landed swiftly on their feet, ready for battle.


	15. Chapter 15

The hall they stood in was immense, torches hung from the walls, casting everything in a flickering yellow light. Markos's blackened eyes scanned every corner, looking for any signs of attackers

"How is this place not filled with water?" Asked Clarisse as she grasped her spear tightly looking up at the water above them

Percy exhaled "We are no longer in my father's domain"

"What?" exclaimed Clarisse

"We are now in Hades domain sister" Markos said without taking his eyes from the door

"What? No, Brother you cannot be here" Her words were rushed and quiet

Markos didn't look at her but she saw his shoulders tense "Don't worry about me Clarisse, I knew what I signed on for" before she could argue he said "Let's just find our father, those doors seem like a good start"

He heard his sister huff but she said nothing more, the three walked slowly towards the large double doors, they were as tall as trees and etched with monstrous carvings.

"Lovely" muttered Percy

Markos trailed his fingers along the stone work of a dragon headed monster "Typhoon… I guess we have reached Tartarus, Percy help me with the door"

Together the boys pushed against the doors, while Clarisse watched for any signs of a trap, but none came

All weapons drawn they entered the dark hallway,

"I can't see a thing" muttered Percy

The children of Ares ignored him, focusing solely on the darkness, straining their senses for any sign. The suddenly illumination startled Percy and Clarisse, but Markos stayed perfectly focused, his grip on his twin blades tightening slightly. Fire plinths burst to life along the large hall. The ceiling was high and vast, carvings covered the bronze coloured walls, horrid carvings of ancient monsters and battles throughout Greek history.

"Brother… look" Clarisse breathed taking a step forward

The boys followed her gaze, at the other end of the great hall two pillars stood high, chains were attached to them, black chains that glowed with a faint purple light, Stygian Iron. A form was knelt between the two enormous pillars, his head hung low, the only things holding him up was the chains locked around his wrists and neck.

"FATHER!" Called out Clarisse as she began to move forward,

"CLARRISE, STOP" Markos grabbed her arm and hauled her back just as an arrow the size of a spear embedded itself where she had just been standing

"COVER" Markos called as he pushed Clarisse behind one of the supporting columns, Percy ran to the opposite side and ducked behind as another arrow flew past and into the wall.

"Filthy demi-gods" Boomed a loud voice, it echoed around the bronze walls, there was a loud thud and what felt like a mini earthquake. Markos dared a glimpse round the corner, in the middle of the hall in front of Ares stood a giant, twelve feet tall, Otis. It's face was distorted and looked halfway between a man and a pig, he had a large tusk like tooth which stuck out of it lips, it's nose was more a snout than anything else. He held a spear in his hands. The giant wore a tattered leather vest and matching shorts which just about fit his huge body, which was covered in scars and welts.

The beast took a deep breath in, inhaling their scent, he notched another arrow and pulled the string back aiming towards Percy's pillar

"You think you can save your father, you can't" he grunted "His godly power is almost fully drained"

Markos looked to his sister,

"Clarisse" he whispered "I'll distract him, you go for our father"

She nodded but again he caught her arm

"Be careful"

She looked into her brothers eyes for a moment and saw genuine concern, and something else, almost like he was saying goodbye

"Markos?"

"Go" he urged her

She nodded and looked at her brother one last time before slipping into the shadows, Markos took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Another footfall and he readied his blades and rounded the corner to face the giant.

"HEY SHORTY!" he called, grabbing it's attention "WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?"

The giant reddened and roared "How dare you half-breed, I am a giant, I am an Earth shaker" he boasted

Markos was keeping a careful eye out for his brother Ephialtes

"I've seen Giants twice your size, Much more intimidating" Markos retorted back.

Otis lunged forwards with his spear, the floor shook as he thundered towards the Son of Ares, Markos made a quick signal to Percy and dived out of the way as the spear crashed into the floor, Percy understood quickly what Markos was doing. The giant now had his back to Percy, focusing on Markos instead who had bolted behind one of the columns, Percy took his chance and ran towards the unsuspecting giant blade raised. Something in Percy's peripheral made him turn just in time to see another spear flying towards him, he tried to duck but the blade caught his arm, making a deep gash.

"You're a fool brother" boomed a voice,

Percy while holding onto his arm, turned to see Ephialtes, standing tall, he was taller than his brother and not as fat, and by the sense Percy got, he would not fall for cheap tricks like his brother

"Sorry Ephialtes" grumbled Otis as he scrambled back to his brother, handing him his spear back and looking like a scolded child.

"Now where is the other one?" Ephialtes said looking at the pillar Markos had taken shelter behind. Markos stood and walked to stand beside Percy, under his breath he muttered

"Distract them"

And so there they stood two Demigods facing two giants, in the vast hallway to Tartarus

"Return my father" Markos demanded, trying to keep the giants attention on them rather than Clarisse who was almost to Ares now.

"HA" laughed Ephialtes "You can have his body back when we are done with him boy" the giants laughed between themselves

"When you are done?" asked Percy

Ephialtes sighed "You are not the brightest are you Son of Poseidon? We need his godly power to open the gates to Tartarus and release our brethren" he raised his spear "And finally overthrow the Gods of Olympus, then we can wipe you demigods out" He gave a signal and Otis ran towards them again, making the floor tremble

The boys dived opposite ways as his spear came crashing down between them, he spun to face Markos who blocked the giants attack. Strain was clear on his face, the giants were so strong. Percy tried to attack from behind but thundering footsteps signalled Ephialtes approach, he rolled just out of the way, he quickly jumped to his feet facing off to the larger giant, who didn't halt his attacks. Percy found himself on the defensive as he tried to hold the giants attention and not getting himself killed.

Clarisse had made it most of the way down to where her father was chained, she glanced back from behind a pillar, the giants were still focused on the guys but she could see the fatigue in their faces and their strikes were not as strong, she needed to be fast. She sprinted the last distance to Ares and came to a halt, the power radiating from the chains was immense, she could feel her body wanting to turn away, but she couldn't, she had her task and she would see it through, children of Ares did not run away. She took her spear tightly in both hands, she inhaled deeply, with all her strength she plunged her spear into the column. Her body instantly felt as though it was on fire, her muscles burned, she let out a cry of pain.

Otis spun around looking for the source of the noise leaving his back wide open for Markos's twin blades, Markos saw his opportunity and rushed forward running his blade deeply into the giants back. Otis howled with pain as black blood spilt from his wounds and onto the stone floor, Markos didn't stop his attack, he spun and impaled the giant again

"BROTHER!" Otis yelled out "THE GIRL"

Ephialtes glanced back, his eyes landing on Clarisse as she struggled against the chains, tears staining her cheeks from the power radiating from the bonds.

"NO!" exclaimed the giant, he turned to charge her, Percy swung but missed. Markos watched as the giant stormed towards his sister, he needed to do something and fast, he saw Percy already diving towards the moving giant, but Ephialtes was already half way to Clarisse. In one swift move Markos swung 360 degrees impaling one sword into Otis's back and launching his other sword into the air towards Ephialtes. The golden blade flashed through the air, skimming past Percy as he ran towards the giant, the blade continued it's course slicing into Ephialtes arm. It didn't injure the giant but it made him turn which was just enough time for Percy to catch up and retake his attention from Clarisse.


	16. Chapter 16

Otis moaned and stood, Markos's sword still in his back which left Markos unarmed, he backed away from the fuming giant, who still dripped blood.

"You can't kill me puny mortal" he growled

Markos straightened, facing off to the giant

"I am Markos Son of Ares" he clenched his fists preparing for what he was about to do "I am cursed by my fathers blood"

"Blood cursed" muttered Otis in disgust "I will put you out of your misery"

Markos closed his eyes taking a deep breath, then he let down his walls, letting all his anger and his pain flood him. It hit him hard, like a truck hit his chest, his breathing became ragged, when he opened his eyes, they were jet black. The rage continued to build within him until it was too much and all he saw was red, he wanted to tear the giant apart.

Percy struggled against the bigger giant, all he needed to do was to keep his attention long enough for Clarisse to release Ares, but it seemed like she was frozen. Percy chanced a glance, seeing that Clarisse had sunk to her knees, bad choice. Ephialtes swung and caught Percy square in the chest, forcing him back onto the floor. He rolled regaining his footing, he held his chest feeling like his lungs would collapsed at any moment

Ephialtes laughed, looking down at the Son of Poseidon "Give in boy, this is inev…."

His boasting was cut short by a tremendous roar that shook the walls, all eyes turned as Markos leapt through the air at the other giant, who let out a pig like squeal as Markos launched a fist square into his jaw. The giant obviously didn't expect that much power and stumbled backwards, but Markos did not hesitate his attacks, he just kept pummelling the giant who tried to back away, blood seeping from his broken nose.

"OTIS!" bellowed Ephialtes "STOP MESSING AROUND AND KILL HIM" another crack sounded and Otis spat teeth from his mouth as he tried to block the powerful demigods blows.

"Brother…" he called, blood leaked from his mouth

Ephialtes grumbled, he swiped at Percy with his spear, forcing Percy to back up closer to where his bleeding brother was.

Markos rushed the giant pushing his legs from underneath him, tackling him to the floor. With a huge crash the giant fell, smashing his face onto the stone floor. Markos pounced landing upon the falling giant, who made a small groan, dazed and confused. Markos let out a yell of anger and just let loose, fists bludgeoning the creatures face, pain flared through his hands. He heard his own bones breaking under the force, but he didn't care, he was releasing all the anger that had been building up inside of him. All the misery he had caused all the pain inflicted on others, he thought back, back to Cassie and Annabeth, how he had killed the two people he had ever loved, how he had destroyed everything good in his life. Fist after fist flew into the monsters face, his features morphing into one bloodied mess. Markos didn't even realise that the giant had stopped moving until he saw Percy fly past him and into the wall.

He turned coming face to face with Ephialtes fist, he was thrown backwards onto the cold floor

"Must I do everything" Boomed his voice as he looked down at his brother in disgust. Markos rose to his feet only to be knocked back down by the giant, his mouth filled with blood which he spat at Ephialtes

"That the best you got?" he taunted breathlessly

Ephialtes looked down at him "You have strength boy, but your stupidity outweighs it"

Markos coughed up more blood "Let's find out by how much" he raised his fists like a boxer, sweat dripped from his skin, his body felt weak. He dived awkwardly out of the way, scraping his face against the stone floor, looking up he saw Percy behind the pillar getting ready to attack. Markos shook his head subtly, making eye contact with the son of Poseidon

 _Help Clarisse_

He mouthed, Percy nodded but then he looked pass Markos with his eyes wide. Markos rolled Just in time to see a massive hand grabbing his leg, dragging him back towards the angered giant.

"NO" the demigod yelled, thrashing against the iron grip, he launched his free foot into the giants chest, but all that did was anger Ephialtes further. He roared and slammed Markos back onto the cold hard ground, the giant straightened leaving Markos motionless on the floor, blood trickling into the cracks. Ephialtes took his foot and placed it over the Demigods chest, he stared down at him.

Markos could barely breathe, he couldn't move his body, he just stared up at the giant as he gloated over him.

"You have failed little half blood" he put more weight onto Markos's chest, Markos tried to gasp for air but none filled his lungs

The giant sneered "And when I'm done with you, I will crush your little friends like the vermin they are"

Markos's head grew heavy, his eyes beginning to close, he looked towards his father, to his sister, his vision began to blur. He could see them, Percy had reached her and together they fought against the magical chains that held his father. The last thing he saw was a blinding light.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy and Clarisse were thrown backwards but this powerful blast of light, Percy shielded his eyes and let out a cry of pain. He was momentarily blinded, his retina burned. When the light finally dimmed, Percy and Clarisse both blinked, trying to regain their vision. Clarisse gazed up in awe at the form standing before her, her father stood tall in his immortal form, he was bare chested as he stood in his fresh armour, blood spear in his hand. His broad chest heaved filling his lungs with oxygen, he did not look at his daughter, his focus was on the giant who had tumbled away.

"Ares" he quivered in fear at seeing the freed god of war

"YOU CHAIN ME UP" Ares boomed, the walls shook with his power "YOU THREATEN ME" he took a step towards the giant "YOU TRY TO TAKE MY POWER FROM ME!" stone started to fall from the ceiling from the power radiating from the god of war. A glow surrounded him as he walked slowly towards the cowering giant, Ares glanced down at his sons motionless broken body, but the god's face did not falter. The giant attempted to launch it's weapon at Ares but it was like an invisible force field was surrounding him and the weapon deflected and clattered to the floor.

"Shield your eyes Demigods unless you want to turn into dust" Ares said over his shoulder. Clarisse sprinted to Markos on the floor, throwing her body over his, shielding his eyes as well as hers when their father showed their true form. The demigods squeezed their eyes shut as the cavern around them shook like an earthquake, a horrible groan of pain echoed. And then silence.

Clarisse dared a glance up, but the cavern was now steadied and quiet, her father stood tall looking down at the two piles of ashes before him. The god of war turned slowly looking at his children, he said nothing, Clarisse looked down at her brother, he still wasn't moving

"Markos" she asked quietly, she cradled his face in her hands, she shook him gently "Markos?"

Percy remained still behind her, watching as Clarisse tried to keep it together

"Markos wake up" she demanded, she slapped his face, she looked up to her father for help "What do I do?"

Ares face remained stoic, even as one of his own children lying broken before him

"FATHER!" she yelled

Ares turned his back and started to walk away

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM… HE'S YOUR SON!" she yelled in anger, blood bubbling

"I KNOW WHO HE IS CLARISSE!" Ares boomed, making the room shake again

His sudden outburst had Clarisse stunned, Ares eyes had lit up like fire as he stared down at her, he was radiating heat, after a moment Ares straightened and his stoic mask returned, he turned away again

"Give him a reason" Ares muttered

"What?" asked Clarisse confused

Ares looked over his shoulder "Give him a reason to live" and with that Ares was gone

Clarisse looked down at her brother,

"Brother you are a son of Ares, you will not die now, you are strong" she commanded him "Now wake up" nothing "WAKE UP MARKOS" still nothing, she pounded a fist against his chest, but he remained motionless

"DAMN YOU MAKOS!" she yelled, beating his chest again

"CLARISSE!" Percy grabbed her fist, attempting to pull her back "STOP"

She collapsed back, eyes glaring at the son of Poseidon but he ignored her, he knelt down to Markos. He placed a hand on the man shoulder and leaned down to his ear so Clarisse could not hear him

"Markos" he whispered "You know that I want to hate you, ever since you took Annabeth's heart" Percy took a deep breath and continued

"But you have taken her heart, even after you killed her, even after everything you have done, her heart is still yours Markos, she still calls out your name in the middle of the night when she wakes, she needs you Markos, she needs your strength"

Percy squeezed his shoulder "She needs you to wake up, Wake up… She needs you Markos"

Nothing… one last thing that Percy could try and it would tear Percy apart but it was the truth and he knew it

"She loves you Markos Lutz"

"And that's all he needs"

The two conscious Demigods whirled around to see a woman figure standing behind them, shadows cast across her delicate features

"Who are you?" Clarisse had her spear ready

"A friend" she replied simply "You have given him what he needed most… acceptance" and with that she blew a kiss and disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke

"Aphrodite" Clarisse muttered

Percy felt movement under his fingers, he looked down to see Markos's battered eyes open, he tried to take a deep breath in but he wheezed instead

"Clarisse, give me the nectar" Percy demanded, the young demigod rummaged quickly pulling out a small vial and collapsed to her knees next to her brother, carefully she tilted the vial contents into his mouth, after a moment he started to drink the golden liquid. His eyes closed again as he drank, and for a moment Clarisse worried that it wasn't working, they sat there for a moment staring at him, waiting for any sign. A sudden cough told them that he was still alive, he groaned and tried to move, quickly deciding that it was not such a good idea. He tried to inhale feeling the magical properties of the nectar healing his collapsed lung, but still he struggled.

"Markos stay still, you need to recover" Clarisse stood, her iron mask coming back into place, she never wanted to show she cared, none of the children of Ares did, but Percy smirked a little, he knew that she cared but she'd kill him if he ever spoke of it.

"We… n-need to, to leave" Markos gasped, a broken hand going to he chest as if he was trying to hold himself together

"Markos" Percy began

"Jackson help me up… or I will break your nose" his teeth gritted together as he spat out the words.

"Okay Markos… Clarisse" she turned to look at Percy "Help me to get him up"


	18. Chapter 18

Together the three of them struggled to lift the taller Demigod, his arms draped around the others shoulders, one of his legs dragged behind him uselessly, his chest feeling like it was splitting apart. But eventually they made their way back to the floating water, Percy lowered Markos onto the floor as he summoned the water from above. Soon the three of them were shooting back up to the surface, Clarisse stayed close to her brother, trying to feed him the little nectar they had left but Markos refused it choosing to be in pain. She knew that he thought he deserved the pain for his past crimes, he just lied and said that her or Percy might need the last of it, but Clarisse knew the truth, her brother had never been able to let go of the past, he constantly relived it in his mind and let it haunt him, he would never let himself be happy, she had thought when him and Annabeth got together that things would change and he would finally find his peace, but what happened at Hades palace had changed everything and she couldn't help but feel as though it was her fault, she was the one who told Markos to come, she had forced him into the blood rage and in doing so she had killed Annabeth. Markos may have plunged the blade but it was her doing behind it all.

"It's gonna take us a while to get back to mainland USA" Percy stated over the sound of the waves, he had a bead of sweat forming on his forehead and it was clear to both Clarisse and Markos that he was already tiring

"Percy" Markos croaked, the son of Poseidon turned to him "Stop at Hawaii, the Honolulu Airport, I have a way home" he coughed out the final word, hands clinging to his chest again as he attempted to hold the pain in, he tried to take deep breaths but his lungs still burned, he figured his rib cage was still mending after a giant had stood on him.

Percy didn't questioned him, he didn't mind stopping half way, he was so tired, he was using all his power to keep their makeshift bubble afloat, all he wanted to do was dive into the ocean and heal himself but at the moment his main priority was to get the two other Demigods back onto dry land. He wondered what he would return to when he returned to his and Annabeth's camp, she was bound to be pissed being left behind as the rest of them charged into battle, she would no doubt yell at him and there'd be a long lecture about why she should have gone with them and why they were idiots. That was Annabeth and Percy agreed with her most of the time, but he knew now that the groups decision was right to leave her behind, but would she see it that way.

They couldn't reach land fast enough, Percy released the bubble as soon as they hit the sand, it was nightfall and luckily the beach was relatively empty, the two boys both collapsed due to exhaustion. Clarisse was the only one who remained standing, she looked around then down at the panting boys, she too wanted to lay down but she knew that she had to keep the others going, she had to get them home

"What now Markos?" she asked, crouching down to his level a hand on his shoulder, she could see that pain still coursed through his entire body but he forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly but not accepting Clarisse's aid.

"I need a phone" he said in a low pain filled voice, he staggered off towards the road up ahead leaving Clarisse to pick up the half conscious Percy

"What did you say to him Percy?" Clarisse asked as she watched her brother limp ahead of them, Percy sighed,

"The truth… I told him the truth"

Clarisse looked like she wanted to ask more but the dark look in his eyes made her think it was best to keep her mouth shut this time.


	19. Chapter 19

Markos almost collapsed into the phone booth, he grabbed the edges just to keep himself upright, a splitting pain flashed down his side, with a shaky hand he pressed '66342'. Clarisse watched curiously

"What's the number for?" she demanded

Markos turned slightly to look at her "Look on the number pad, the letters. 6-o 6-m 3-e 4-g 2-a"

"Omega?" she muttered "Who's on the other end?"

Markos put the receiver to his ear

"A friend" but his voice didn't sound too sure, Percy and Clarisse exchanged a worried look

"Markos who exactly are you calling?" Percy asked looking up at the son of Ares. Markos didn't look them in the eye, he knew what he would see when he told them

"Charles, Son of Charon, he owns an airstrip nearby" he answered

"Son of Charon… as in ferryman for Hades?" Clarisse fumed "Are you crazy? They always demand a high price, you have nothing to give Markos" she whacked the back of his arm, but he was too busy listening to the voice on the other end of the line

"Hello?" the voice said

"Charles it's Markos Lutz, me and a couple of friends needs a ride out of Hawaii" Markos replied

"Markos Lutz" the voice said, and Markos could just see the smirking face on the other end "How many passengers?"

"Two"

"Destination?" Markos could practically hear the grin on his face

"Nevada, USA" he answered trying to keep his voice polite

"You got payment?" he asked expectantly

Markos rolled his eyes, catching a quizzical look from Clarisse "I have something in mind" it looked like Clarisse wanted to ask a thousand questions but Markos turned away listening to Charles

"Good, make sure it's worth it, I will see you soon Markos" he said and he hung up the phone.

Markos placed the receiver back and exhaled, this was gonna suck. He turned slowly back to Clarisse and Percy, the two children of Ares exchanged looks, with Percy looking at the both of them

"I'm missing something aren't I?" he asked waiting for an explanation

Clarisse was the first one to give up the information

"Markos has had a run in with Charles before" realisation hit Clarisse like a ton of bricks "You're not going to give it to him are you?" Markos didn't answer and Clarisse looked like she was about to lose her temper with him. Percy felt absolutely lost in the conversation

"Give him what?" he interjected

"Don't worry about it, it is my price to pay" Markos said

"Markos you can't" Clarisse piped up

"Enough Clarisse" He cut her off mid-sentence "It is mine to give"

Clarisse stepped closer to him "And what would father say?" she muttered in a low voice

Markos's eyes turned dark as he looked down at his sister "You mean the one who left me for dead after saving him from the giants?" his fists clenched into tight fists "Our father cannot love Clarisse and we as his children cannot love, do you know of any of us getting married living a happy life? We are incapable of it" he raged

"Enough brother" she snapped "Calm yourself" she took a deep ragged breath "Do what you want with what is yours but don't decide others lives" she turned from him and looked back towards the beach. Markos gripped the side of the phone box taking a deep breath, Percy leaned towards him

"Don't take it out on her Makos, she is the only reason we are alive"

"I know that Jackson" Markos caught himself before he snapped again "Let's just go"

They walked for a couple of hours, even though everyone was drained of energy they still kept up a quick pace, it was clear that everyone wanted to just get home. As they walked Markos couldn't help but think of Annabeth, to the last thing he had said to her ' _I do not want you there'_ he hung his head in shame, he had only wanted to protect her but know he had regretted the words. That was the last thing he would ever say to her, she would not see him again he wanted to apologise but as he swore many moons ago he would not seek her out. It was not fair on her and she was the only thing that mattered, her, Annabeth.

Clarisse glanced over to her brother, she noticed that his eyes were still a lot darker than their normal emerald green, but they were getting darker. She was still angry at him for what he had said back at the phone booth, how no child of Ares could ever be truly happy. She knew that he was still putting himself through hell for no reason but that didn't mean he could say that she would never be happy, but that was the thing, she was happy, she had Chris. She had found herself calming when she was with Chris, she didn't get into as many fights and he made her smile a lot, the cheeky son of Hermes. Clarisse wished she still had a way of communicating with him but her phone had gotten crushed in the battle, she wanted to get home to him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Here we are" Markos murmured, dark rings around his eyes "Just let me do the talking okay, you don't know him like I do" he walked forward towards the offices by the airstrip

"Markos" Clarisse said "Are you sure about this?"

Markos didn't turn to look at her, he kept his eyes on the figure that was moving in the light office

"I just want to go home" he answered

The trio walked up to the door, Markos opened it without stopping, the figure turned to look at them, he must have been in his mid twenties, tall like Markos and was wearing a dark grey hoodie and black slacks, his skin was quite pale which Percy found strange since he lived in Hawaii. His eyes were very dark grey like his hoodie, he was definitely the son of Charon, the trio could see the family resemblance

"Ahh Markos Lutz" he said, the slick smile on his face "You have the payment?" he sneered. Markos already wanted to deck this guy I the face

"I have what you want Charles" Markos reached under his tattered shirt and removed his father's pendant from his neck holding it up, letting the symbol of Ares hang

"Do you have our transport?"

The smile grew wider as he spotted the pendant "Of course I have the transport" he gestured out of his back window to the airstrip and sure enough behind him was a carriage and attached to that was two Pegasus. Percy looked closer, they weren't regular Pegasus, they were a ghostly grey colour and they seemed to be slicked with some sort of oil

"What is wrong with them?" Percy asked taking a step closer to the window

"They are dead" Markos answered, he glanced to Percy who seemed disgusted with the idea "Charon and his children can only use dead things for their transportation"

"Yes" Charles interrupted "And I chose the Pegasus because they are the swiftest, quickest travel y'know"

"Yer I know" Percy looked at the poor beings wishing he could help them

"Well" Markos lowered the pendant into Charles's pale hand "We will get out of your way" Markos and the others started to turn and walk away

"Just one more thing" Charles called after them, Clarisse and Percy turned to face him, But Markos stayed facing the door,

Charles smiled with a toothy white grin

"How is Cassie these days Markos?" he sneered

Markos clenched his fists, feeling his blood bubbling within

"Spoken to her much, I imagine she can't speak to well, what with her crushed throat" he chuckled darkly. Makos's breathing became heavy, he turned to the chuckling man

"She was such a lovely girl, Beautiful really, such a shame what happened to her" he sneered

"Shut your mouth" Clarisse said marching forwards to Charles fist raised

"Careful there daughter of Ares, I can take the transport away"

Clarisse stopped just shy from clouting the guy around the jaw,

"Clarisse" Markos said through gritted teeth "Let's go"

Clarisse looked like she wanted to argue but instead backed away heading for the door, kicking it open and storming outside, Markos stepped closer to the son of Charon

"I will not forget this" he murmured threateningly, the man just smiled

"Enjoy the ride Markos"

Markos stormed into the carriage next to Clarisse slamming the door behind him, without a word the Pegasus took off flying, hopefully in the right direction. Percy remained silent, he couldn't help but think of what Charles had just said, he knew little about Cassie only what Annabeth had told him. Cassie was a demi-god that had been with Markos, his first love by what he could figure out, the Charles guy had known about her, what had he said? Her crushed throat, he knew that Markos had killed her through the bloodrage, his first bloodrage when he was just 16. He had never really thought too much about how it had happened, but hearing that he had crushed her throat, something that would have him looking in her eyes as he killed her, not a quick death. Much like what he had done to Annabeth, killing her face to face, leaving her in agony. Percy wanted to be angry with Markos, to take back what he had said by the entrance of Tartarus, but somehow he felt sorry for him, it was not something he could control and he had tried to distance himself from everyone, he was mean to push people away so he could not hurt anyone like that again, then Percy had forced him back out of hiding for a quest. He glanced across at the silent demi-god his eyes were still a very dark shade of green, but at least now they weren't jet black.

"How long do you think it will take to get back?" Percy asked trying to think of anything else

"Not too long until we hit Nevada" Markos answered still looking out of the window at the vast expanse of ocean.

Sure enough within the next hour they were touching down in the dusty desert again, the three demi-gods exited the carriage, as soon as the last stepped out the Pegasus were taking off kicking up a load of dust. Percy coughed and moved back out of the dust cloud

"Whoa they don't hang around" he muttered, brushing down his front

The three of them looked across at the school in the distance, Clarisse walked forward wanting to see Chris again, when she realised that no one was following her she stopped.

"Are you guys not coming?" she asked

Markos looked towards the buildings in the distance, Percy walked to catch up to her

"Yer sorry, just never been here before it's huge"

"Markos?" Clarisse asked "Wanna celebrate with some of Gleeson's old scotch?"

Markos looked to his sister, he moved towards her reaching out a hand, they clasped one another's wrists

"Not this time sister, but thank you for the aid and saving my arse" he held his sisters gaze "Live well Clarisse"

"You too brother" she replied then without warning she wrapped her arms around her brother "I'm glad you're not dead"

Markos was slightly taken aback by the unfamiliar motion but accepted the hug, wrapping his arm around her neck

"Fight hard Clarisse, Love well" he whispered into her ear "I'm sorry for what I said"

"Stay strong brother" she stepped away "And call me once in a while"

Markos nodded and faced Percy who extended his hand towards the son of Ares, Markos hesitated for a moment knowing that him and Percy did not have the best relationship but still he took his hand, shaking it firmly

"Thank you for your aid Jackson" he said

"I would say anytime but this one kinda sucked" he smiled "But if you need me, call"

Markos smiled back a little, even after all that happened between them he was still the genuine nice guy, he should just accept it and leave but something in his chest wouldn't let him

"Percy can I ask one last favour of you?" he asked dropping his hand

Percy nodded slightly

"Can you tell Annabeth I'm sorry?"

Percy was quiet for a moment "I will"

Markos took one last look at them, he turned and looked out across the dusty desert, he brought his fingers to his lips letting out a long loud whistle, it echoed. The familiar howl and heavy footfalls echoed back and soon enough the trio saw the red mass charging towards them, the war hound skidded to a stop in front of it's master's son bowing it's head.

"Hey boy" Markos greeted swinging up onto the beast, he nodded to the other two demi gods and leant close to the war hounds ear whispering

"Take me home"


	21. Chapter 21

And with that the beast sprinted to full speed, heading for Markos's cabin, Markos tried to keep his mind off of what had happened over the past few days but he couldn't forget, his ADHD brain was running overtime. His body still ached and burned with pain but mostly he couldn't help but think of those blue eyes and the pain he saw in them when he told her she couldn't come to finish the quest and for a child of Athena that was worse than dying in battle, the girl who looked for answers in the depths of Hades being forced to abandon a quest by him and Percy.

The sun was setting low in the sky, dusk had taken hold lighting everything in an orange glow, the familiar pine smell hit his nose, he was almost home. The beast stared to slow as they neared the final destination, eventually he slowed to a stop and there in front of them was his dusty little cabin. He dismounted and dropped down to the ground, stumbling slightly on his bad side, he cursed under his breath.

"Thank you friend" he leant against the heavily breathing beast, his body was warm. Markos stood straight and watched as the beast disappeared into the woods, he took a deep breath and stepped towards the cabin but stopped short, there was something not quite right about his cabin, the door was open, he grabbed his sword immediately ready for anything.

"You won't need that Markos"

Markos spun around at the voice, the oversweet fragrance hitting his senses as he looked over at the goddess of love

"Not again, haven't I done enough for you Aphrodite" Markos huffed putting away his sword, the goddess just smiled at him but it wasn't her normal, seductive grin, this one almost looked genuine.

"I understand your frustration towards me Markos" she said softly "First I want to thank you for finding your father, you took a great risk in accepting the quest"

"Is that why you are here? To thank me?" he asked

"And to tell you something Markos"

He waited for her to continue

"My actions were not for you Markos, well not directly… I did it to show someone that they still had true feelings for another, I am the goddess of love after all and I want people to realise their feelings for one another" she moved towards him "I need you to be open about your feelings Markos, I know you have been through hell but the only way to heal is to know how to love and let yourself be loved"

Markos stayed quiet not quiet knowing what the goddess was on about

"Markos… fight for your happiness, like Paris and Helen, the face that launched a thousand ships, they fought for their love"

"They also destroyed Troy and killed countless people" Markos interjected "Some people are not supposed to live happily ever after"

The goddess chuckled slightly "Markos I'm talking about love and passion, there is no such thing as a happy ending, trust me on that have been alive for eons, everything ends Markos, that's why you have to live the most while you can"

Markos looked down at his hands "I don't deserve her, not after what I have done"

The light touch of Aphrodite's hand came down on his shoulder "You are the son of the fearless Ares, so why are you afraid? Be brave"

And with that she was gone the familiar pink dust vanishing with her.

Markos stood there for a moment he stared at the space where the goddess had disappeared, why was he scared? But he knew the answer already, he was afraid of hurting her again, he had killed his past two loves, even if he did bring one of them back. He sighed, at this moment he didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to lay down, he didn't need sleep but at the present moment he felt like he could sleep for days. He entered his cabin, ignoring the open door, believing it to be Aphrodite's presence, he went straight to the cupboard and opened it finding his last piece of ambrosia, he ate it greedily before the creaking floor boards made him spin around and charge the intruder, she kicked him back catching his fractured ribs causing Markos to fall, he looked up ready to attack again but faltered when he saw who's fist was flying towards his face, his head snapped back as her fist connected with his face. Annabeth came forward to attack again, her eyes filled with anger and sadness


	22. Chapter 22

"How dare you" she advanced "Decide what I can and can't do" she hit him again, this time Markos rolled back out of the way

"Annabeth?" he asked confused

"What makes you think you have any say on my life" she grabbed the first thing she found and threw it at him with remarkable force

"What?" Markos asked deflecting the object "Why are you here?"

Annabeth threw something else, Markos dodged it and rushed her, forcing her backwards and falling onto the bed, he caught her wrists and pinned her, she started yelling at him, cursing in Greek

"Annabeth!" he called over her grabbing her attention, once she had stopped struggling he continued "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, she was shaking with anger, she yelled out with anger, squeezing her eyes shut

"Annabeth" Markos called watching her break down "Annabeth look at me"

She didn't but continued to struggle

"Look at me" he yelled

Slowly she opened her tear filled eyes looking up at him

"I'm sorry" he said "I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for killing you, I'm so for screwing up your life" his words were rushing out

There was a long silence as Annabeth took in his words, tears still rolling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry" he whispered

He released her stepping back and into the corner, Annabeth remained still, her breathing slowing back to a normal rate. After a couple of minutes she moved to a sitting position on the bed, she looked over to where Markos stood, but did not look in his eyes, she looked confused, like she didn't know why she was here. Markos didn't know what to do, should he say something or just stay quiet, all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms.

She stood suddenly, she marched straight up to the cornered demigod, slapping him across the face, then without any warning she grabbed his face and pulled him in, their lips meeting together harshly. Markos wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close to him, her fingers tangled in his hair, Markos inhaled deeply smelling her floral perfume that she wore, he felt her warmth under his fingers, the softness of her lips against his. There was anger behind her kiss at first, she bit his lip hard and pulled at his hair, but then the anger faded away and instead she caressed his cheeks and softened her kisses. She pulled away slowly looking up into his eyes, there was something there… uncertainty.

"I… er I" she started quietly "I'm glad you are okay"

There was a long moment of silence

"I should go" she whispered stepping away out of Markos's arms, she turned away and started to walk towards the door. Markos knew he should let her go, let her be safe, but as he watched her walk away again he knew that he never wanted to let her go again

"Annabeth wait" he leapt forward grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into his embrace, he held her close "I know it's greedy but I never want to let you go again, you are the reason I am still breathing, you are the reason I am still alive" he looked into her eyes "I can't let you walk away again… I love you"

The next few moments were the longest in Markos's life, he had just said 'I love you' for the first time and he had no idea if she felt it in return or even wanted to be near him, all he could do was stare into her eyes, those eyes he could gaze into for eternity, but this silence was hurting him more than the giants foot on his chest.

"I love you too Markos" she said a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, she moved up onto her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, Markos kissed her back pulling her close

"I've waited so long for you to say that" Annabeth said against his lips "I feared you would ever feel the way I did"

A wave of guilt washed over Markos "I only wanted to protect you Annabeth" he sighed looking down at her, leaning his forehead against hers "I just didn't know how, I thought distancing myself from you would save you from any more harm"

"I thought that too for a while" she said honestly "But after a while I wanted to find you, I just didn't know how" she held his hands in hers

"What now?" he said quietly, Markos kept his eyes closed afraid of what she might say, he didn't want to lose her again

"Now we are together"

"Always?" he asked

"Pánta" she replied in Greek


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth awoke in the small cabin, her eyes squinting at the morning light, she felt a chill on the back of her neck. She rubbed it with the her hand, she moved back on the bed expecting to feel Markos, she moved her hand

"Markos?" she mumbled, turning over, her hand hit his pillow but he was not there, she sat up her mind becoming aware of his absence, he never left her until she woke up

"Markos?" she repeated louder, she looked around the dusty cabin, something was off. She got out of the bed and walked to the other room, her eyes landed on the table in the middle of the room, there stabbed into the wood was her dagger, something was stuck between the blade and the wood. she carefully removed the bronze dagger, it was black cloth, she turned it over in her fingers, it was not normal material

"MARKOS?" she called out to the empty cabin, her mind started to become frantic

she took the fabric and went to the porch, her stomach dropped when she saw the scorch marks left on the grass

Markos was gone... taken


End file.
